The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister!
by OrenoExia
Summary: Terinspirasi dari fanfic berjudul 'The Minovators! Mini Innovators' hal-hal gaje apa yang akan terjadi pada crew Celestial Being dan Innovators Group? Ore wa..OrenoExia! ane anak bru disini! yoroshiku onegaishimasu,senpai-sama! Skarang,Ratednya berubah menjadi Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister~**

Disclaimer: GUNDAM 00 Kepunyaan Sunrise ^^

**Chapter 0:T.T.C (The Tragistic Camping)**

~Di daerah hutan sebuah pulau..~

Setsuna:Woi,Allelujah! Nih tenda lu taruh mana sih? Mau gua pasang sekarang!

Allelujah:Bentar! Nih tenda lagi gua bawa-

*DUAAAR!*

Allelujah:Aduuuuuuh! WOI! SAPA TADI YANG NEMBAK GUA? LO UDA BERANI AMA GUA,HAH?

Lockon:Sorry,sorry! Gua kira lu beruang kutub yang nyasar! Jadi,gua sniping aja pake GN SNIPER RIFLE,HEHE!^^

-Berubah menjadi Hallelujah-

Hallelujah:HOY,GOBLOK! MANA ADA BERUANG KUTUB! YANG ADA TU HARIMAU KELAPARAN KALEE! HADUUUUUH,NTAR GUA LEMPARIN LU-

-Datang Tieria,Sumeragi,Marie,Lasse,Mileina,Feldt, ama Ian lari ketakutan kayak dikejar bencong(?)

Semua (kecuali Lockon,Hallelujah,Setsuna):WOI,LU BERTIGA! CEPETAN LARIII! ADA BENCONG- EH,ADA HARIMAU KELAPARAN YANG LAGI NGEJAR KITA! CEPETAN LARIIIII!

Lockon:Cius,miapah? Kita bertiga kaga takut! Eh,lujah! Mana Setsuna? Kan tadi disini!

Hallelujah:Heh,somplak! Gua itu punya nama! Jangan panggil gua lujah! Emang gua rujak apa? TUH Setsuna! Ikut-ikutan lari!

Setsuna:WOI,LU BERDUA! CEPETAN LARI! DI BELAKANG LO BERDUA ADA HARIMAU BENERAN!

Lockon,Allelujah:Hah? Apa lu bilang?

-Lockon ama Allelujah ngelihat ke belakang,dan..-

~GRAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

Lockon:Bro?

Allelujah:Apa?

Lockon:Nih beneran harimau kan?

Allelujah:Ya iyalah! Emang kenapa?

-Saling melihat dan melihat lagi harimau..-

~GRAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

Lockon,Allelujah:HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Semua (kecuali Lockon ama Allelujah yang udah dihajar ama harimau):LOCKOOOOOOOOOOOOON! ALLELUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Lockon ama Allelujah udah tepar dengan (Tragis) dan (tidak) elite di depan semua crew Celestial Being….-

-Di markas Innovators-

Anew:LOCKOOOOOOON~!

Revive:WOI,BERISIIIIIIIIIIK! NIH KAN UDAH MALAM! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!

-5 menit kemudian-

Revive:Adauuuuuuuw~,Anew~,teganya lu~ nghajar abang lu yang cakep ini!

(Author:Cakep apaan,masih mending gua!

*DUAR,JUGER,BLAAR,JLEEB*dihajar Anew ama Revive pake Gaddes ama Gadessa

Author:ATIIIIIT WOI!)

THE (-) END

Maaf kalau kacau ama gaje! Masih baru disini! Jadi…Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu,senpai^^

-Terinspirasi dari fanfic:The Minovators! Mini Innovators!

(Maaf,lupa nama authornya!)

SILAHKAN KRITIK DAN SARANNYA! Review juga boleh Senpai^^!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo~,minna-san~! Oreno-san yang cakep uda kembali~

*PLAK* (ditampar ama Tieria. Tieria:Cakepan gua kali daripada lu Thor!

Author:Lu uda berani ama gua ya? Oke,ntar pacar lu,Veda gua rebut!

Tieria:JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAN! OKE,OKE,OKE GUA NYERAH! Thor,balesin itu review!)

Okay~,arigato nee **Revirul-senpai **ama Yuktri Junior uda review! Ini balasannya~:

**Revirul-senpai:Ryoukai,senpai!**

**Yuktri Junior:Anew tu ngimpi,bro! Fic ini berchapter kok!**

Okay,itulah balasannya! Oi,Tieria! Bacain disclaimernya~

Tieria:Oke,oke! Lagi-lagi gua,huh!

Disclaimer:Gundam 00 bukan kepunyaan Author yang cakep ini!(Terpakasa bilang ginian!)

Makasih Tieria~! OKAY,ENJOY THE FIC!

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister~**

**Chapter 1:AWAS~**

-Di markas Innovators…-

Anew:Huuu~uh,dasar Ribbons-sama! Kok gua hari ini yang piket? Bukannya abang Revi yang piket hari ini? Huh,sebel deh!

(Revirul:Misi,ada yang manggil gua ya?

Author:Lho,Revirul-senpai?! Napa ke sini? Prasaan ane kaga manggil senpai deh! Hoi,Anew! Lu yang manggi senpai kesini ya?

Anew:Kaga~,Thor! Gua Cuma bilang abang Revi doank! Singkatan dari abang Revive,Thor!

Revirul:Gitu ya,yaudah,senpai balik dulu ya! Ganbatte,Oreno-san! (Pergi dari studio))

~back to the story~

-Lalu,kedengar suara mobil F1(?)-

~NGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG~

-Lalu Anew nengok..-

Anew:Apaan tuh? Kayaknya tu kan..

-Ternyata…-

Revive:WOI ANEW,CEPETAN MINGGIR! NTAR LU KETABRAAAAAAAAAK! CEPETAN MINGGIIIIIR!

Anew:Ta-tapi,bang Revi,lantainya masih lagi…*Panik*

-Karena Revive kaga dengerin Anew,jadinya…..-

Revive:*NYUUT*UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*GEDUBRAK!* Nabrak Hilling

Hilling:Aduuuuuuuh! Hoy Rev,kalau lari liat-lait donk! huuh,jadi basah deh nih baju kena jus!

Revive:Ya maaf,kan gua kaga sengaja kan ling!

Hilling:Ling,ling,emangnya beling? Nama gua tu Hilling Care,bukan gelas beling!

-Anew nyamperin Revive ama Hilling yang lagi berdiri karena tabrakan..-

Anew:Makanya bang,kalo dibilangi jangan langsung cabut duluan! Lantai masih basah habis dipel malah lari-lari kayak dikejar pocong! Emank abang napa sih?

?:Nah,disini lu ternyata! Maulari kemana lu sekarang,hah?

-Lalu,Anew nengok ke belakang dan..-

Anew:HAH?! RI-RIBBONS-SAMA?! NAPA ANDA DISINI?!

Ribbons:Eh,ada Anew! Oke,akan aku jelaskan. Lu tau kan kalau hari ini abang lu piket,jadi…gua cek kamarnya bwat liat ni anak ada apa kaga! Eh,malah ngelihat ni anak enak-enakan liat tv di ruang tengah! Trus gua pergoking ni anak,malah ngacir nih anak,gitu!

Anew:*Kaget*JADI…TADI ANDA YANG NGEJAR-NGEJAR ABANG REVI TADI?

Ribbons:Ya iyalah,emang kenapa?

-Karena uda tau masalah nya,Anew ngelirik Revive-

Anew:*Ngelihat Revive dengan tatapan _naked*_Hmmm~!

Revive:*Ketakutan*Eh,A-Anew,lu k-kenapa?

Anew:Abang Revi…ada tugas untuk abang!

~1 jam kemudian~

Anew:Bang Revi,bersihin jendela kamar gua!

Revive:B-Ba-baik,nona A-Anew!

Anew:Harus cepat ya~! Setelah itu,bersihin Gaddes,kamar mandi,trus beresin kamar gua! Kalo kaga mau,Gadessa bakal gua Loak'kin! CEPETAN SONOOOOOOO!

Revive:BA-BA-BAIK NONA Anew! (KENAPA GUA YANG KENA APES MULU~,HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!)

**To Be Continue…**

Maaf kalau kacau ama gaje!

SILAHKAN KRITIK DAN SARANNYA!


	3. Chapter 3

HELLOOO~,MINNA-SAN! DATANG LAGI DENGAN FANFIC YANG GAJE DAN KONYOL!

(Tieria:Yap,betul sekali! Dan Authornya pun juga Gaje abisss!

*BLAAAARR!* Ditembak Author pake GN Cannon Throne Eins

Johan:WOI,BRO! BALIKIN GN CANNON GUA!)

Uda ah,yang penting-

Disclaimer: OrenoExia bukan pemilik asli Gundam 00!

EH?! Sapa tadi yang bacain disclaimernya? Bodo amat,yang penting:

HAPPY READIIIIIIING!

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister~**

**Chapter 2:BUKA'IN,PLEASE?**

-Suatu hari,di markas Innovators…Terjadi hal gaduuuuuh banget!-

(Regene:Ga usa lebay,Thor!

*BTANNK* Dihajar Author pake Bat Basball)

Divine:KELUAR LU DARI KAMAR GUAAAAAAAA!*BRAAK*

Bring:VIN,BUKAIN BRO! PLISSBUKAIIIIIIIIIIN!

-Muncul Ribbons ama Hilling habis jogging pagi-

Hilling:Ei,Bring! Lu kenapa? Pasti habis ricuh lagi ama adik lu!

Bring:Bukan,bukan kayak kemaren!

**Flasback On**

Bring:HOI KAMPRET! KEMBALI KESINI! MAJU KALAU BRANI! JANGAN LARI TRUUUUS!

Divine:*Berhenti lari*HARUSNYA LU YANG MAJU KESINI!

Bring:JADI LU UDA BRANI? TRIMA NIIIIIH!*Loncat sambil mau bogem,tapi..*

-Muncul Revive habis dari kamar mandi-

Revive:Woi,ada sih?*nanya ke Divine*

Bring:TRIMA NIH!

Divine:UKH!*Merunduk*

Revive:Hah?! Bro,ngapain merunduk? Kan kaga ada..

-ngelihat ke …TIIIIIING~-

**Flashback off**

Ribbons,Hilling:*sweatdrop*Lagian…ngapain sih pake acara-acara bogem segala?

Bring:Yah,gua tau kalo yang kemarin gua hajar itu bukan Divine,TAPI KALO YANG INI MASALAH YANG BARUUUUU!

Ribbons:Haaah? Maksud lu?

Bring:Sini lu berdua! Gua beritau skarang!

-Setelah itu,di kamar Divine..-

Divine:Huuuh,Akhirnya~ dah rampung nih tugas! Skarang,waktunya-

-*BLAAAAR!* dobrak paksa pintu kamar pke GN MEGA LAUNCHERnya Hilling-

Bring,Ribbons,Hilling:DIVINE,LU SUDAH KELEWAT BATAS!

Divine:Heh?! Apa-apaan nih?

Bring:*Marah dan natap tajam ke Divine*HRRR,DIVINE!

Divine*Gugup*A-apaan,kak?

Bring:*Jongkok,trus meluk lutut Divine dan…*VIN,PLEASEEEEEEE! BUKA'IN FB GUAAAAAAA! GUA BLUM UPDATE STATUUUUUUUS!

Ribbons,Hilling,Divine:*sweatdrop*Haaaaaah?!

Hilling:Jadi..Cuma itu yang lu minta?

Bring:Ya,iyalah! Emang kenapa?

Hilling:HRRRRRRR,DASAR KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEET! GUA UDA SUSAH-SUSAH AMBIL NIH SENJATA DARI Gadessa GUA CUMA GARA-GARA MASALAH SPELEH KAYAK GINI,HAH?! TRIMA NIH LO SEMUAAAAAA! *Ngamuk-ngamuk am mau narik pelatuknya GN MEGA CANNON*

Ribbons:Waduh,HILLIIIIIIIIING….

Bring,Divine:JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAN…

-Lalu muncul Regene sambil mbuka kamar Divine ama Bring,namun…-

Regene:Hoy,lu bertiga jangan bikin-

*BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

-Akhirnya,kamarny hancur berantakan gara-gara Hilling-

THE – END

Maaf kalau gaje ama kacau lagi! Lagi kaga ada inspirasi! Kalau gitu,RnR Pleaseee! And….

Ja neeeeeeeee~…!


	4. Chapter 4

Tieria:Woi,Thor! Lu dimana? Uda mau mau mulai nih!

-Masih kaga' ada yang jawab-

Tieria:Haduh….nih Author sengklek kemana sih? Bodo ah,daripada itu:

Disclaimer:~Sunsrise-lah yang memiliki Gundam 00!~

Tieria:Okelah Readers,Selamat-

*BTAAANK!* Author ngeplak Tieria pake GN BUSTER SWORD-nya Throne Zwei

Author:OOOO…,jadi,elu ya yang baca disclaimer kemarin? Okay,fine! Yang penting-

*BLEEGER!* Ditembak ama Nena and Michael pake Throne Zwei ama Thronei Drei

Nena:Bang,tuh GN BUSTER Abang!

Michael:Akhirnya ketemu juga ni pedang! OKEEEEEEE~:

~HAPPY READIIIIIIIIIIING!~

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister~**

**Chapter 3:Nena,Kawaii~ Tapi Cerewet!**

-Suatu hari,Ptolemaios kedatangan The Trinity team-

Michael:HALLOOOO~,uda lama yah kaga-

*THAAANK!* Kena lempar botol bir

Michael:Adududuuuuuuuuuuh!*Ngamuk!*WOI! SAPA TADI YANG LEMPAR NIH BOTOL,HAAH?! UDA BRANI AMA GUA?!

Johan:Hoy 'dik,Kayaknya Mba Sumeragi deh yang ngelempar nih botol!

Michael:Yang bener lu?

Johan:Bener bro! Tuh,Orangnya bro lagi mabuk!

-Michael ngeliat Sumeragi dalam kondisi mabuk-

Sumeragi:Mas Billy~gendongin akyu ya ke kamar aku please~*naked face*

Michael:Oi,mba'! Gua bukan Billy,pacarnya mba' Sumeragi! GUA MICHAEL TRINITYYY! SUEEEEEER!

Johan:*sweatdrop*Sepertinya Miss Sumeragi beneran mabuk deh!-_-

-Muncul Nena yang lagi berdua'an ama Setsuna-

(Author:Wah,wah,wah! Setsuna,lu ternyata playboy juga ya!

*BLEGEER!* dihajar Pake Exia)

-Karena Johan ngelihat Nena jalan berdua'an Setsuna,maka..-

Johan:Oi,Nena! Ngapain lu jalan ama dia? Tuh anak'kan sensitive?

Nena:Emank kenapa? Iri karena ga punya pacar? Kasian deh luuu,hahahaha!

Johan:*Mewek*Ne-Nena~,yauda lah,Pergi sono cepat!

Nena:Makacih! Setsu-chan,Ayo pergi jalan-jalan!

Setsuna:Yaudah kalau gitu…ayo!

-Nena ama Setsuna pergi jalan-jalan,sementara Johan…-

Johan:Kok gua jadi iri ya? Tau ah,yang penting-EH?! Michael,lu masih belum bisa sadarin nih orang?

Michael:Masih belum nih bang! Tolongin gua nih!

Johan:Tolongin kayak apa,bry?

-Tiba-tiba,Sumeragi teriak-teriak gaje ke Michael(?)-

Sumeragi:BANG BILLYYYY,POKOKNYA HARI INI LU AMA GUA NGELAKUIN FIRST *tuuuuut* DI KAMAR GUAAAAAAAAAA!

Johan,Michael:A-APAAAAAAAAAAAA?! NGELAKUIN FIRST *tuuuuut*?!

(Karena kaga seronoh,jadinya disensor!)

-Akhirnya,Sumeragi nyeret paksa Michael ke kamarnya buat nglakuin 'itu',sementara Johan…-

*CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS! BRUUK!*

Johan:Be-Bener-bener gileeeeeeeeeeee tuh mba'-mba'!

-Akhirnya,Johan tergeletak tak bernyawa karena Nosebleed luar biasaaaaa!-

_**~SKIIIIIIIIP~**_

-1 jam telah berlalu…di markas Trinity Team…-

Johan:UUUUGH….Gua dimana nih?

Michael:Akhirny Abang uda sadar yah? Haduh..,ngerepotin banget tau! Pas Abang pingsan,gua ama Nena pamit pulang buat ngerawat Abang! Ngerti kaga'?

Johan:Gua tau skarang,tapi mana Nena,bro?

Michael:Dia lgi di kamarnya! Taukan kalau dia abis diblanjain ama tu anak si-….,si-….

Johan:Si Setsuna maksud loe?

Michael:YAH! Si Setsuna!

Johan:Emank dia diblanjain apa ama tu anak?

Michael:Mana ketehek!

-Di Ptolemaios,kamar Setsuna…-

Setsuna:Apes~apes! Nanti gua harus bilang ape ama Marina~? Sialan tuh cewek,ngapain gua ajak jalan-jalan? Jadinya…duit gua tinggal 850 rebu,buat beli apa coba~!

**Flashback On~**

-Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan…-

Nena:Ah,Setsu-chan! Tolong belikan ini donk!*nunjuk'in sepasang sepatu*

Setsuna:Ta-Tapi Nena,harga nya kan 300 ribu! Tu kan kemahalan Nena!

Nena:POKOKNYA AKU GA MAU TAU,YANG PENTING CEPAT BELI'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!*Cerewetnya kambuh!*

Setsuna:I-Iya-iya! Haduh..kempes lagi nih dompet setelah traktirin Feldt ama Marina makan-makan kemarin!

-Setelah beli'in Nena spasang sepatu…-

Nena:Setsu-chan~!

Setsuna:Apa lagi sekarang,Nena?

Nena:Aku boleh minta sesuatu ga?

Setsuna:Minta apa? Tadi kan sudah dibelikan sepatu,skarang mau apa lgi?

Nena:Nggak banyak kok,Cuma sedikit Setsu-chan! Seperti baju,gaun pesta,MP3 player,Model Kit Throne Drei,blablablablabla….

Setsuna:HADUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH~! BAKAL HABIS DEH GAJI GUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Flashback Off~**

Setsuna:Huuuuuuuh….kenapa gua jadi merana gini sih~? Tapi…kalau diperhatikan,wajah Nena kalo cerewet itu…,kawaii nee~! Ah,daripada mikirin gituan,mending gua liat tuh-LHO?! Cincin pertunangan gua ama Marina mana? Jangan-jangan…oh,tidak…tidak mungKIN! NENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Lalu Hallelujah buka paksa kamar Setsuna pke GN Bazooka nya Virtue-

*BLAAAAAR!*

Hallelujah:WOOI,O'ON! JANGAN BERISIIIIIIIIIIIIIK! GUA LAGI TIDUUUUUR,JADI JANGAN LOE GANGGUUUUU!

-Karena Allelujah uda ngerusak'in kamarnya Setsuna,akhirnya…-

Allelujah:Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Ampun,bro! Ampun!

-Sementara itu…di kamar Nena~

Nena:Hehehe…Setsu-chan ternyata begitu bodoh yah! Dia lupa kalo nitipin gua….cincin pertunagannya ama Marina,HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,SENANGNYAAAAA DAPAT CINCIN YANG BAGUUUUUS BANGET!^_^

**THE – END**

Author:Haduuuuh,akhirnya uda selesai!

Setsuna:WOI,THOR! BALIKIN KAGA CINCIN GUA DARI NENA! CEPETAAAAN!

Author:Males gua,mending ambil saja sendiri! Gua balik dulu! (Ambil 0 Raiser,trus pergi tidur)

Setsuna:WOIII,TOLOL! KEMBALI ELUUUUU! CEPET BALIKIN CINCIN GUAAAAA! (Ngejar Author Pake 00 Gundam)

Saji:*Mewek am ngejar Author* BALIKIN 0 RAISER KU~,HU~UUUUUUUU!

Tieria:Haduuuh,kok jadi begini ya? Biarin deh! Maaf yah kalau garing,gaje dan kacau ya! Yang penting-

Trinity Twins:**READ N REVIEW PLEASEEEE! AND… SEE YOU LATEEEEER! CABUUUUUT!**

(Pergi ngacir pake Throne Eins,Throne Zwei,Throne Drei ninggalin Tieria..-_-)

Tieria:WOI,TUH KALIMAT GUA! KEMBALI LOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

Nena:Hai,hai,Min'na-saaaaaaaan~! Ketemu lagi ama Nena Trinity yang Kawaaaaaii~ Banget!

Author:Kawaii apanya,lu aja cerewet kaya' bebek dibilang kawaii! Cepet balik sono!

Nena:Ja-jadi…Ne-Nena ti-ti-tidak ka-waii gi-tu?*Mewek mau nangis*

Author:Ya iyalah! UDAAAAA,PERGI SONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*Bentak Nena*

Nena:Hiks…Hiks…HUUWAAAAAAAAAAA! ABANG MICHAEL! ABANG JOHAN! NENA DIBILANG NGGA KAWAIII~! HUWAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Author:*Uda panik nih!*Aduduh,bagaimana ini? Sudah,sudah,jangan nangis terus! Nanti-

*BLEEGAAAAAAR!*

Michael:*Ngamuk*WOII,THOR! KURANG AJAR LU YEEE,UDA BUAT ADIK GUA YANG UNYU INI JADI MEWEK!

Johan:IYAA! GUA KAGA TRIMA KALO LU BUAT ADIK GUA NANGIS! MICHAEL,AYO GASAK NIH AUTHOR SENGKLEK! CEPETAAAAAN!

Michael:OKE BANG! HAJAAAAAAR!

Author:Mungkin…inilah akhir dari gua,tapi:

**Disclaimer:GUNDAM 00 YANG PUNYA ITU Sunrise!**

Michael,Johan:HAJAAAAAAR! TRANS-AM!

-Karena Author ga bisa ngelak,jadinya….dihajar Throne Eins ama Zwei-

Author:HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nena:Hiks-Hiks…~HAPPY READING!~

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister~**

**Chapter 4:A-new Date's!**

-Di markas Innovators,Kamar Anew..Anew lagi chatting ama 'ehem-ehem'…-

Anew:Bang Lockon~,lagi ngapain?

Lockon:Lagi…mikirin kamu nih~^^ (Cieeee~ ehem-ehem!

*BUAAAAGH! Dilempari Haro*)

Anew:Bang Lockon?

Lockon:Hm? Apaan,Anew? Mau ngajak Date?

Anew:*Blush*EH?! KO-KOK TAU?!

Lockon:Ya taulah! Kan gua laki-lu,masa' lu lupa sih?

Anew:Bener juga,Gomenne!

Lockon:Oke deh! Gua tunggu lu di taman kota ya? Byeee!

Anew:Byeeee~! Aseeeeek,kencan pertama ama Bang Lockon! Harus cepet nih!

-Akhirnya,Anew ganti baju buat ngedate ama Lockon,tapi…-

Revive:Anew,sebagai abang elu…GUA BAKAL NGANCURIN DATING KAMU AMA TU BOCAAAAAH!

_**~SKIIIIIP~**_

-Di taman kota…-

Lockon:Haduuuh,mana sih tuh-nah itu dia!

-Muncul Anew sambil ngos-ngos'an-

Anew:*hosh* *hosh* Maaf *hosh* Bang Lockon,gua *hosh* telat!

Lockon:Yah,ga apa-apa! Ayo kalo gitu!

Anew:OCEEEEE!

-Akhirnya Lockon ama Anew kencan,namun…-

Revive:Misi Pertama: Jangan sampai ketauan ama mereka berdua!

-Akhirnya Revive mbuntutin Lockon ama Anew,tapi…-

Revive:Mereka lagi mau kemana sih?

-Karena ngga ngeliat himbauan 'Awas! Ada lubang galian',jadinya…-

*PLUUUNG*

Revive:HUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*BRUUUAK!*

Revive: Aduuuuuh,ngapain gua kecemplung kesini sih? Huh,jadi ilang deh tuh anak!

-Sementara itu…-

Anew:Uummmmm,Bang Lockon pesen makanan apa?

Lockon:Sama kaya' kamu aja deh!

Anew:Kaga' apa-apa nih?

Lockon:Iyeee,kaga' apa-apa!

Anew:Yang bener nih ga apa-apa?

Lockon:Iye bener! Kaga' apa-apa! Emang lu pesen apa sih!

Anew:Pesen yang ini! *nunjukin buku menu ke Lockon*

Lockon:HAAH?! BUSSET,MAHAL-EH ENAK BENER NIH! Ternyata lu pesen yang ini yah? Ga apa-apa deh kalau gitu!

Anew:Yang bener? Makasih ya,Bang Lockooooon! Baik banget deh ama aku!

Lockon:Iya,sama-sama kok! (Anew-Anew,ngapain sih lu beli yang mahal banget? Kempes deh nih dompet!)

-Lalu,Revive ngeliat kejadian tersebut diluar…-

Revive:Haduuuh,sial elu Anew! Bisa makan enak,sedang gua aja slalu makan mie instan terus! Kelewat elu,Anew!

-Akhirnya,Revive ninggalin pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit terus,tapi…-

Anew:Lho,bukannya itu Abang Revive ya? Bodo amat,yang penting..skarang bisa ngedate!

-Hari sudah mulai sore,akhirnya…-

Anew:Bang Lockon?

Lockon:Hmn? Ada apa?

-Sementara itu,Revive lagi nguping pembicaraan Lockon ama Anew-

Revive:*ngumpet di semak-semak*Tuh anak lagi mbicarain apaan sih?

-Karena Revive nguping pas pake headset,jadi ngupingnya agak error

(Revive:Error gimana maksud loe,Thor?

Author:Yah…kayak otak elu yang error!

*PLAK* ditampar ama Anew).Tiba-tiba…-

Lockon:HAAAH?! YANG BENER,ANEW?!

Revive:Hah? Apa maksudnya?

-Pikiran Revive-

Anew:Bang Lockon,pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab ama aku!*marah*

Lockon:Lho? Emang nya kamu itu kenapa sih?

Anew:AKU SUDAH HAMIIIIIL!

Lockon:HAAH?! YANG BENER,ANEW?!

-Balik

Revive:HIIIEEEEE~?! Ka-KALAU SEPERTI INIIII,TIDAK DAPAT DI MAAFKAAAAAAN!

Anew:Sekarang uda tau kan masalahnya jadi…

Revive:*SRAAK* lompat dari semak-semak*DHANK* nabarak tiang lampu taman

*BRUK* Aduuuuuuuuuuh!

-Karena ulah Revive,jadinya mbuat Lockon ama Anew kaget-

Lockon:HAH?! WOEY,SAPA LOE?!

Anew:Bang Revi!*nyamperin Revive*

Lockon:Hah?! Abang lu?

Anew:Bang Revi? Abang Revi ga apa-apa?

Revive:*Langsung ngrangkul Anew sambil mewek*

(Lockon/Lyle:WOY,Thor! Gua kaga' trima nih!

Author:DIEM SONOOOO!

*BUAKH!* dilempar Haro

Johan:Hoy Thor,balikin Haro gue!).ANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

Anew:Bang Revi,knapa nangis?

Revive:ANEEW~,GUA SBAGAI ABANG ELU POKOKNYA KAGA' PERNAH NGERESTUIN KAMU BUAT NIKAH AMA NTUH ANAK!  
Anew:E-emang kenapa bang? Kan gua belum dilamar Bang Revi~!

Revive:Lho? Dilamar? Bukannya lu uda hamil kan?

Anew,Lockon:HEEE~! A-APA?! HAMIL?

Revive:Iya~! Emang knapa sih?*heran*

Anew:Bang,sbenernya aku ngomong ke Abang Lockon kalau si Mileina tuh habis ditembak ama Tieria!

Revive:Trus…tuh anak teriak kaget gara-gara beginian,gitu?*sambil nunjukke Lockon*

Anew:Ya iyalah,Bang!

Revive:Jadi…gua salah denger ya? Hehe..ma-

-Karena Revive ketelaten buat minta maaf,jadinya…keluarlah aura hitam dari Lockon ama Anew-

Lockon,Anew:*ngelirik marah ke Revive*

Revive:-af!

*DUAK,BLAAAR,BLEEGER,JEDUAAAR*

-Markas Innovators,Kamar Anew…-

Anew:Bang Lockon,tadi….maafin abang aku yah!*Lesu*

Lockon:Iya,gua uda maafin kok! Yaudah,Seee you!

Anew:See you too~!

-Di Ptolemy-

Lockon:Iya sih…gua maafin Abang lu,Anew! Tapi…*liat sebuah tagihan* Tapi lu uda buat dompet gua tipis~!*mewek*

-Balik ke markas Innovators,Kamar Revive…lalu dateng Bring-

Bring:Hoy,Bro! Yuk keluar,makan malam uda siap tuh dibawah!

Revive:Bring…lu kaga' liat apa! GUA UDAH MATIIIII!*nunjukin muka yang babak belur*

Bring:Tapi…kok bisa ngomong? Aneh banget yah!

**THE – END**

Ribbons:Maaf ya,jika fic ini Gaje ama kacau! Oh ya,ada pertanyaan nih untuk Revirul-senpai am Yuktry-san! And..this the Question:

Pada judul Fic ini ada kaitannya dengan cerita ini! Ayo~,Coba tebak! dan itulah pertanyaan yang disampaikan oleh Author! Dan...Yang terpenting:

All Innovators:**READ n REVIEW PLEEASEEEE! SEE YOU LATEEEEEER!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,min'na-san! Sesuai dengan saran agan Yuktry Junior,Fic ini disesuai kan dengan bulan puasa!

Jadi,**Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa,**bagi yang menjalankan'nya!

**Disclaimer:Gundam 00 Kepunyaan'nya Sunrise!**

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister~**

**Chapter 5:Ayo Sahur,Bro~!**

-Di markas Innovators,Bring ama Regene lagi ngeronda sambil bangun'nin sluruh orang buat sahur-

Bring:SAHUR,SAHUR,SAHUR! AYO BANGUUUUUUN! WAKTUNYA SAHUUUUUR! *Teriak gaje keliling markas sambil mukul kentongan*

Regene:AYO,AYO,AYO BANGUN SAHU-

*BUAAKH* kena lempar bantal bekas iler

(Author:Iiiu~! Woi nih bantal punya sapa? Bau banget ilernya!-)

Revive:*Ngamuk*WOEY,BERISIK TAUUUU! Kalo ngeronda,jangan Teriak-teriak gaje!

Regene:Lagian,kalo kaga' teriak-teriak ntar kaga' bangun!

Revive:Gua pasti bangun,suer!

Bring:Suer apanya? Pegang tuh telinga,trus lu cek!*Tanya Bring stengah ngamuk*

Revive:Hah?! Telinga gua?*Akhirnya Revive ngecek telinganya,dan hasilnya….*

Oh iya yah! Gua kan pake headset! Hehe,Sorry-Sorry! Gua emang kaga' tau!

Regene:Huuu~gitu kata langsung bangun!*jengkel*

Bring:Gua gebret,bonyok lu! Uda lah,ikutan bangun'nin sahur aja kalo gitu!

Revive:Oke~! Let's go~!

-Akhirnya,Regene,Bring ama Revive ngeronda lagi bwat bangun'nin sahur-

Bring,Regene,Revive:SAHUR,SAHUR,SAHUR! AYO BANGUN SAHUR~!*Teriak gaje am msih mukulin kentongan*

-Lewat kamar Anew…-

Revive:Hey 'dik Anew,ayo bangun! Sahur,sahur!

Anew:ZZZZZZ,ntar aja Bang Lockon~! Msih ngantuk nih!*Lagi mimpi'in Lockon*

Revive:-_-*Sweatdrop*/Sialan nih anak,gua dikira tuh bocah! Oke,masuk ke rencana Beta/ Hoy Anew,ada Bang Lockon nih! Katanya ngajak sahur bareng!

*BRAAK* muka Revive langsung kena dobrakkan pintunya Anew

Anew:YANG BENER NIH? MANA YAYANG LOCKON KU?*nengok kanan kiri…*Lho? Kok Bang Lockon kaga' ada ya?*kecewa*

Bring,Regene:HAH?! REVIVE!*kaget*

Revive:Aduduuuuuuuuh,muka gua yang cakep ini~! (Author:Muka cakep apa'an? Muka kaya Baboon gitu dibilang cakep?

Regene:Iya! Trus,braninya elu ngelemparin bantal bekas iler lu! Eiiu~ jorok tauu!

Revive:Diem lu berduaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

*BLEEGAAAR!* dihajar pake Seravee ama Seraphim

Tieria:WOEY,BALIKIN GUNDAM GUAAAA!) Akhirnya lu uda bangun juga ya?

Anew:Ja-jadi…ini ulah abang Revive? HRRR,KURANG AJAAAAAAR!*ngamuk am ngeluarin GN FIN FANG Gaddess*

*BLEEGEER~*

Revive:Aduuuuuuuh~! Iya-iya gua ngaku! Udah,pergi ke rueng makan aja sana! Udah ditunggu ama Hilling ama Divine tuh!

Anew:Lho? Hari ini mereka yang piket?

Bring:Bukan,hari ini yang piket tuh gua ama nih anak!*nunjukin Regene*

Anew:Gitu yah? Yaudah deh kalo gitu,ayo ke sana!

Bring,Regene,Revive:OKE~!

**~SKIIIP~**

-Di ruang makan…Semua Kru Innovators uda ada,kecuali…-

Revive:Ei Hilling,hari ini lu masak apa'an?

Hilling:Gua tadi masak nasi kari,roti panggang,ama sayur sop!

Bring:Lha trus? Minumnya apa'an?

Divine:*dating dari dapur* Nih semuanya~,gua bikini es teh! Lumayan lah buat sahur!

Regene:Okelah kalau gitu,mari makan Semua~!

Bring,Revive,Divine:Oke~!

-Saat mau makan…-

Hiling,Anew:Tunggu bentar~!*Cegah Hilling am Anew barengan!*

Bring:Apa'an lagi?*Resah*

Hilling:Kayaknya…ada yang belum dibangun'nin deh!

Revive:Emang sapa sih,yang belum-

*BRAAAK* Ribbons dobrak pintu ruang makan

Ribbons:WOEY! KNAPA GUUA KAGA' DIBANGUN'NIN SIH?!*Ngamuk*

Revive:Ngapain marah am gua? Salahin tuh Bring ama Regene!

Bring:Lho,kok gua? Regene tuh yang kaga' bangun'nin!

Regene:Oey,gua tadi uda triak-triak-

Hilling:DIEM LU PADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!*Akhirnya diem semua* Ok,gua jelasin sekarang!

**Flashback On**

**-**Di kamar Hilling am Ribbons…-

Bring,Regene:SAHUR,SAHUR,SAHUR~! AYO,BANGUN SAHUR SEMUANYA!

Hilling:Bang,udah sahur nih! Ayo bangun,ntar telat!

Ribbons:Hmmn,ntar aja Hilling!

Hilling:Ayo~Bang Ribbons! Ntar telat~!

Ribbons:ZZZZZZ…

Divine:Hilling,cepetan keluar! Ntar sapa yang masak sahurnya?

Hilling:Oke deh kalo gitu!*langsung ninggalin kamar,trus ke dapur am Divine buat masak makanan sahur*

**Flashback Off**

Hilling:Gitu ceritanya!

Ribbons:Ja-jadi…tadi yang salah gua ya?

Hilling:He'eh!

Ribbons:Hehe…kalau gitu,aku minta-

-Seketika,semua kru kecuali Ribbons ngeluarin aura hitam ke Ribbons-

Ribbons:Maaf…

Hilling,Bring,Divine,Regene,Anew,Revive:TRANS-AM ATTAAAAAACK~!

Ribbons:HUWAAAAAAAAA~!

*BLEEGER,JEDUAR,BLAAAR*

-Setelah itu,semua kru Innovators makan sahur termasuk Ribbons yang babak belur-

**THE – END**

Min'na-san! Hari ini,OrenoExia bisa menerima request dari Min'na-san nih!

Mohon Reviewnya Min'na-san! Ja neeeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

Hai,Min'na-san! Sesuai dengan permintaan ** .963,**udah aane buatin sebuah fic gaje dan garing! Yang terpenting:

**Disclaimer:Gundam 00 milik Sunrise,EVER!**

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister~**

**Chapter 6:Bermain Petak Umpet!**

-Di Anjungan Ptolemy..-

Tieria:Hoy,Lockon! Lu lagi ngapain? Serius amat

Lockon:Biasa,chatting ama yayang Anew!

(Author:WOI,INGET! INI LGI PUASA!)

Tieria:Oi,Lockon!

Lockon:Hn? Apaan,Tieria?

Tieria:Enaknya…nunggu bedug maghrib ngapain ya?

Saji:Mending main petak umpet aja kalo gitu!*Nongol tiba-tiba*

Lockon,Tieria:BENAR JUGA! OKE,KUMPULIN SEMUA KRU!

-Di Ruang Meeting-

Sumeragi:Min'na,hari ini kita akan main petak umpet!

Semua kru:HOREEE!

Setsuna:Tunggu bentar! Yang nanti nyari'innya siapa?

Feldt:Pake hom-pim-pah donk!

Sumeragi:Oke,ide yang bagus! Tapi…yang kena trahkir harus jaga am bayar denda Rp.50.000!

Semua Kru:Oke deh!*langsung kendo ama sweatdrop*/brarti kalo kalah,ilang deh duitnya!;_;/

'HOM-PIM-PAH ALAIUM GAMBRENG! LASSE AMA IAN PAKE BAJU ROMBENG!(?)

Lasse,Ian:Kok..nama kita yang kena sih?

-Akhirnya,hasil yang ada…-

Setsuna:Telapak tangan bawah

Feldt:Telapak tangan bawah

Mileina:Telapak tangan atas

Tieria:Telapak tangan bawah

Sumeragi:Telapak tangan atas

Lockon:Telapak tangan bawah

Lasse:Telapak tangan bawah

Ian:Telapak tangan bawah

Allelujah:Telapak tangan bawah

Marie:Telapak tangan bawah

Saji:Telapak tangan atas

Sumeragi:Baiklah,yang bawah mundur! Yang sama harus hom-pim-pah lagi!

Feldt,Saji:Oke!

-Akhirnya…-

Feldt:Oke~! Skarang gua yang jaga! Cepetan sembunyi! Satu…dua…

Semua kru:HOY,AYO SEMBUNYI CEPETAN!*Bubarcari tempat sembunyi*

-Semua uda sembunyi,kecuali…-

Saji:Aduuh!,gua sembunyi dimana nih?*Pergi entah kmana*

Feldt:Tiga puluh! Uda belum!

Semua:UDAAAAAAAAA~!

-Di dapur,bawah meja…-

Tieria:Hehe…gua pasti aman di-

Saji:Maaf,numpang duduk!

Tieria:*kaget*Ei,lu ngapain disini? Pergi sono cepet!

Saji:Trus nanti gua sembunyi kemana?*Ngelirik kedepan trus…*

Tieria:Gua kaga' peduli lu sembuunyi di-

Feldt:KETANGKEP LU TIERIA!

Tieria:Ukh! Iye-iye,gua ketangkep! Tapi gara-gara Saji nih! Tuh!*Nunjuk ke blakang,tapi…'

Feldt:Mana? Kaga ada tuh anak!

Tieria:HRRRR,SAAAAJIIIIIII~!

-Sementara itu,di kamar meister….-

Allelujah:Marie,skarang kita uda aman!

Marie:Tapi knapa disini sih?

Allelujah:Udah tenang aja koq! Kaga bakal ada yang-

Saji:Misi,numpang-*ngeliat Allelujah am Marie peluk-pelukan*hayo lagi ngapain? Bulan puasa lhooo!^^

Allelujah:Eh,mgapain lu disini? Pergi sono!

Saji:Tapi-

Hallelujah:Pergi sonooooooo!*nendang Saji ampe mental*

Saji:Adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Harus cari lagi nih!

Allelujah:Huuh,bikin orang-

'TOK-TOK-TOK

Hallelujah:APAAN LAGIIIIII? EH?!

Feldt:Allelujah am Marie ketemu!

Hallelujah,Marie:SAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!

-Di hangar Gundam…-

Lockon:Hoi Miss Sumeragi,Setsuna! Lu berdua ya kin ga bakal ketemu?

Setsuna,Sumeragi:Iye bener~!

-Akhirnya,Saji bisa masuk ke kokpit Cherudim-

Saji:Fyuu~,akhirnya bisa sembunyi-

Haro:Ngapain lu disini,ngapain lu disini?

Lockon:Heh?! Ngapain lu disini,pergi sono! Ntar ketauan lagi!

Saji:iye-iye gua pergi!*Akhirnya pergi dari Cherudim,trus..-

Saji:Misi miss Sumeragi,Setsuna! Mau numpang-

Setsuna,Sumeragi:*mbuka kokpit trus nendang Saji*PERGI SONOOOOOOOOOO~! NTAR KETAHUAAAAN~!-

Feldt:AHA! MISS SUMERAGI AMA SETSUNA KETAHUAAAN!^^

Setsuna,Sumeragi:Yaah,jadi ketahuan deh!

-Lockon mbuka kokpit Cherudim,tapi malah…-

Lockon:HAHAHA,RASAIN ELU BERDUA! EMANG-

Feldt:LOCKONLU UDA KETAHUAN JUGAAAAAAA~!

Lockon:A-APAAAAAAA~?!

Setsuna,Sumeragi:HAHAHAHAHA,RASAIN TUH KUALAT!

-Sementara itu…-

Saji:Aduuuuuuh,gimana nih? Uda ga bisa sembunyi,eh malah perut mules! Mana ya toilet- ah itu toiletnya!

-Saji mbuka pintu toiletnya,tapi…-

Saji:Akhirnya~,bisa-

Mileina:EH?!*Mewek,trus…*SAJI TUKANG INTIIIIIIIIIP! DASAR MATA KERANJAAAAAAAAAANG!

Saji:Ma-maaf,kaga' sengaja!*Lari ngibrit,takut kepergok Louise*

(Author:Louise,Saji tadi habis macem-macem ama Mileina!

Louise:APAAAAAA! SAJI~? YANG BENER?*Udah muncul aura hitam*

Saji:KAGA' KOK! BENER,SUMPAH!

Louise:GUA KAGA' PERCAYA AMA ELU LAGIIIIIII! DASAR HENTAIIIIIII

*PLAAAK*

Ayo Andrey,kita perhi dari sini!*Nggandeng Andrey*

Andrey:Oke,dadah~!

Saji:LOUISE,TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Author:Kasian deh lu,hahahahahaha!

Saji:HRRRRRRR,AWAAAAAAS LU THOOOOOOOOOOOR!)

Feldt:Mileina kete-

Mileina:HUUWAAAAAAAA~! KAK FELDT,TADI ADA YANG NGINTIP!

Feldt:Udah-udah,jangan nangis!

-Di Anjungan…-

Lasse:Aneh,kok ga ada yang nyari'in kita ya?

Ian:Ya mana ku tahu!

-Lalu terdengar suara bedug,dan akhirnya…-

Ian:Wah bedug maghrib!

Lasse:Itu artinya….-*mereka berdua langsung ngacir ke dapur*

**~SKIP~**

-Malam harinya,abis buka…-

Sumeragi:Nah,skarang sudah kumpul-Eh,mana si Saji?

Semua kru:KITA SMUA KAGA' TAU!

-Smentara itu…-

Saji:Aduuuuuuuuuh,mana si Feldt? Kok kaga' nyari'in gua sih~?!

*KRUUUUUUUUU'~!

Saji:Aduh,perut gua~! Uda perut mules,am belum buka puasa lagi! KNAPA GUA YANG SLALU SIAL~? MENYEBALKAAAAAA~N!

-Ternyata,Saji sembunyi di kokpit 0 Raiser ampe lewat buka puasa-

**~TO BE COTINUED~**

Maaf kalo gaje,garing ama maksa! Karena ngerjain nya mepet,trus kaga' ada inspirasi!

Tapi,**Read n Review **PLEASEEE! Ja Neeeeeeeee~!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello~,Min'na-san! Terinspirasi dari model kit gundam milik ane! Jadi,akan terjadi hal yang tak terduga buat Setsuna am Saji nih!

Setsuna:Oke,tanpa basa-basi lagi:

**Disclaimer:Gundam 00 bukan milik Ane!**

Saji:THOR,HARI INI GUA BIKIN APES LU!

Author:Coba saja kalo bisa! Ha…hahahahaha!

Setsuna:Dasar sengklek,langsung tertawa gaje berlebihan! Yaudah,kalo begitu,

**~HAPPY READING!~^^**

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister~**

**Chapter 7:Gunpla ku~!**

-Suatu hari,Setsuna sama Marina lgi ada di toko model kit! Maklum,saat ini lagi musimnya-

Marina:Setsu-kun,kau mau bli yang mana?

Setsuna:Mmmm,aku masih belom tau!*sambil ngeliat-liat*/Sial,HG EXIAnya habis! Bli yang mana nih?/

-Karena Setsuna lagi liat-liat,akhirnya Marina turun tangan-

Marina:Setsu-kun,bagaimana kalo yang nih?*nunjukin HG SHALDOLL CUSTOM ke Setsuna*

Setsuna:Marina,gua kaga'suka yang gituan!

Marina:Gitu ya? Bagaimana kalo yang gini? Bagus kan?*Nunjukin HG Strike Freedom*

Setsuna:*Mukanya langsung sweatdrop*Marina,udah gua bilangin berapa kali sih? Gua kaga' suka yang begituan! Itukan punya nya Kira Yamato! Gua nyari yang mirip ama kayak gundam ku!

(Kira:Permisi! Ada yang manggil gua ya?

Author:NGAPAIN ELU DISINI? PERGI SONO!*Ngusir Kira Yamato dari studio*)

~Back to Story~

Marina:Yaudah deh kalau-EH?! Setsu-kun!

Setsuna:GUA BILANG KAGA-

Marina:Yang kaya' gini kan yang Setsu-kun cari?*nunjukin HG00 Raiser+GN SWORD III*

Setsuna:Nah,yang ini gua maksud! Tapi…yayang Marina ga bli?

Marina:Aku uda beli kok!

Setsuna:Bli yang mana?

Marina:Yang kaya' gini nih!*Nunjukin HGEXIA Repair II*

Setsuna:BUSSSET! JA-jadi yayang Marina bli yang ini? Yaudah deh,ayo cepetan dibayar trus di rakit di Ptolemy!

Marina:Okee~!

-Setelah dibayar..-

Marina:Setsu-kun!

Setsuna:Hn? Ada apaan sih?

Marina:Lihat nih!*Nunjukin struk pembelian*

Setsuna:HAH?! YANG-YANG BENER NIH?

Marina:He'eh

Setsuna:Ma-maaf Marina!*Nunduk lemes*

-Ternyata,harga Gunpla milik Setsuna lebih mahal daripada Marina yang harganya Rp.180.000,- sementara punya Setsuna harganya Rp.280.000,-! -_-' /kasian bener nih cewek!/

**~SKIP~**

-Di Ptolemy,Saji am Setsuna lagi ngrakit Gunpla nya Setsuna-

Setsuna:Oi Saji,uda jadi belum tuh 0 Raisernya?

Saji:Nah,uda jadi nih!*Nunjukin ke Setsuna trus taruh di box-nya* 00 Gundam nya gimana?

Setsuna:Udah hampir jadi nih! Tinggal pasang kepalanya doank!

-Karena Setsuna ama Saji ngerakitnya di tengah jalan ke Anjungan kapal Ptolemy II,jadinya mereka ga nyadar kalo ada Marie ama Allelujah yang lgi main kejar-kejaran,jadinya…-

Marie:TANGKAP AKU KALO BISA,YANK!

Allelujah:AWAS YA! KALO KETANGKEP NANTI,GUA BAKAL GENDONGIN KAMU KE KAMAR GUA DAN LANGSUN NGLAKUIN *tuuuut* AMPE MALAM!

(Author:WOI,WOI,WOI! INI LGI BULAN PUASA,TAHAN DULU,BRO!)

Saji:Waduh,gimana nih kalo 0 Raiser gua hancur? Bisa berabe nih masalahnya!

Marie:*ngeliat kedepan*AWAS MINGGIIIIIIIIR! NTAR KETABRAAAAAAAAAAK~!

Saji:HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

-Akhirnya…-

*GRUDUK,GRUDUK,GRUDUK~!*

-Setelah itu,Saji langsung nyari'in 0 Raisernya-

Saji:Haduuuh~,dimana sih tuh 0 Raisernya? Jangan-jangan…

(Author:HAHAHAHA,SUKURIN TUH 0 RAISER RUSAK! KASIAN DEH LUUU~! HAHAHAHA! (Revirul,Yuktry am Andreas ikut ketawa)

Saji:AWAS LU SEMUA! GUA BAKAL BALAS DENDAAAAAAAAAAM~!)

-Saji berpikir 0 Raiser nya uda rusak,tapi beruntungnya…-

Saji:HAH?! INI DIA 0 RAISER GUA~! AKHIRNYA~ LU SLAMET JUGA!

(Saji:HAHAHAHA,RASAIN TUH! EMANK ENAK HAH?! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Revirul,Yuktry,Andreas am Author:SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!)

Saji:Setsuna,0 Raiser gua-HAAH~?! SETSUNAAA~! 00 GUNDAM NYA~?

-Namun naas untuk Setsuna,karena…-

Setsuna:Iya…aku tahu! Yang selamat…cuman kaki am kepalanya 00 Gundam yang belum ke pasang,Tapi…badan,Twin Drive am tangan…uda hancur!

Saji:Set-Setsuna…kau ga bakal ngamuk kan?

Setsuna:Nggak kok! Gua ga bakal ngamuk atau mewek kok!

Saji:Fyuuuh~,gua pikir lu bakal-

Setsuna:*mewek kekencangan*DASAR BEDEBAAAAAAAAAAAH~! ALLELUJAH,MARIE,LU BERDUA MEMANG JAN*tuuuuut*~! LU BERDUA HARUS GANTI'IN GUNDAM GUAAAAA~! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

-Akhirnya,Setsuna nangis kejer dikamarnya hingga Ptolemy banjir air mata(?)-

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hai,Min'na-san! Sebenarnya inspirasi fic ini ad dua,yang pertama dari model kit gundam ane yaitu HG EXIA GUNDAM Repair II am HG 00 RAISER GN CONDENSER Type tapi ane rubah tuh GN Condensernya pake Twin Drive kayak 00 Raiser+GN Sword III yang orisinil! Yang kedua,adegan yang ngerakit gundamnya itu dari adegan anime Keroro Gunso tapi ga tau episode yang mana!

Oke Min'na-san,silakan:

**Read N Review please!**

**Ja neeeeeeeeee~!**


	9. Chapter 9

Min'na-san,OrenoExia kembali lagi nih!

Setsuna:WOEY,THOR! GANTI:IN GUNPLA GUA SKARANG!

Author:Woles dulu bro! nunggu uang hari raya nih!

Setsuna:Okelah! Yang penting…'GUA BISA BALAS DENDAM! HAHAHAHA' *ketawa laknat trus berubah jadi Dark Setsuna/Hyper Innovator*

Author:/Gi-gila nih anak! Belum dimulai uda jadi dark duluan!(O.O)/Oke min'na-san

**~Happy Reading~**

**Disclaimer:Gundam 00 yang punya lisensinya Cuma Sunrise!**

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister!~**

**Chapter 8:Setsuna's Hard Reverenge! Part 1**

-Hari ini,Allelujah am Marie lagi jalan-jalan di sebuah mall-

Allelujah:Kata kamu di mall ini,tapi yang mana?

Marie:Ya mana kutau! Orang kemaren aku am Mileina hbis belanja trus keliatan Tieria lagi desek-ddesek'an!

Allelujah:*nengok kanan kiri*/Sial tuh anak! Tapi…kemarin siang,kayaknya dia beri nama Tokonya deh!/

**Flashback On~**

-Di Ptolemy…-

Allelujah:Hoey,Tieria! Lu lagi bawa apaan sih? Kok besar amat!

Tieria:Oh ini,gua habis bli Gunpla nih! Skarang kan lagi musimnya kan?

Allelujah:Oh gitu ya! Blinya dimana trus lu bli yang Grade apa?

Tieria:Gua blinya di toko yang kayak Setsuna kemarin! Gua bli yang High Grade Seravee Gundam am Seraphim Gundam!

Allelujah:Lu bli dua buat sapa saja?

Tieria:Seravee punyaku,kalo Seraphim punyanya Veda!

(Author:Emangnya Veda bisa ngerakit model kit?

Tieria:Ga tau kan? Pancen sampeyan ndeso!

*JEDUAK*dijitak pake panci)

Allelujah:Ei Tieria,lu beli gituan dimana? Jadi kepingin bli nih!

Tieria:blinya toko yang kayak Setsuna kmarin!

Allelujah:Yah,kalo yang gitu gua juga tau! Tapi lokasinya,bro~!

-Muncul Mileina ama Marie bawa belanjaan-

Mileina:Mungkin yang dimaksud kak Tieria itu mall yang kemarin,iya kan Marie?

Marie:Iya,yang diomongin Mileina itu bener kok! Buktinya,kemarin Tieria desek-desek'kan buat bli tuh Gunpla!

Tieria:*sweatdrop*Marie,yang kemaren jangan dibicarain! Yaudah kalo gitu,gua mau langsung ngerakit nih barang! Dah~!*langsung pergi ke kamarnya,tapi…*

Allelujah:EH,TIERIA! APA NAMA TOKONYA?

Tieria:Cari saja! Yang kutau…namanya A-LAWS Model Kit Shop!*mbuka pintu kamar*

Allelujah:TAPI DILANTAI BERAPA?

*BLAM* kaga' digubris

**Flashback Off~**

Allelujah:Aku tau skarang!

Marie:Hah?! Apa'an? Nama Toko nya?

Allelujah:Iya! Kalo ga salah nama Tokonya itu…eee…itu-

Marie:A-LAWS?!

Allelujah:IYA! ITU NAMANYA! Eh,tau darimana? Wong Tieria kaga' ikut ama kita!

Marie:Tuh,di depan sono!*Nunjuk'in Toko yang ad tulisan 'A-LAWS Model Kit Shop'*

Allelujah:Eh,bener juga! Yuk ke sono ntar kayak Tieria!

-Sementara di Ptolemy,kamar Tieria…-

Tieria:*HACHOU!* Duh,siapa sih yang manggil nama-

-Karena Tieria lagi ngrakit Seravee Gundam pake silet trus ga hati-hati,jadinya…-

*CRESH*

Tieria:HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!*Jari telunjuk kiri Tieria **sukses **terluka*

-Kembali ke Allelujah am Marie…stelah masuk Toko-

Andrey:Selamat Datang! Eh,Marie! Knapa kesini?

Marie:Hai,Andrey! Gini,aku am Allelujah mau bli Gunpla! Ada yang bagus ga'?

Andrey:Hmmm….ada sih,tapi uda kejual!

Allelujah:Maksud lu?

,ada pasangan sejoli dateng kesini trus mereka bli Gunpla yang baru dateng lusa kemaren yaitu HG EXIA GUNDAM Repair II ama HG 00 RAISER+GN SWORD III!

Allelujah,Marie:/Pasti itu Marina am Setsuna! Kasian banget ya,baru bli trus uada hancur am kita!/-_-'

Andrey:Lalu kemaren ada perempuan yang rambutnya sebahu warna ungu tua desak-desakan bli Gunpla ampe ke injek-injek! Yah,karna kemaren diskon gede-gede'an!

Allelujah:/Tieria…kasian banget elu!/…

Andrey:Trus,barusan ada cewek cantik yang rambutnya soft pink bli dua Gunpla yang bru datang kemaren sore! Klo ga salah,tuh cewek bli HG 00 Qan[t] ama NG 1/100 Gundam Dynames! Gitu ceritanya!

Allelujah:/kalo dipikir-pikir,pasti itu Feldt! Soalnya yg msih trauma akibat Lockon kecelakaan cuman tuh anak! Tapi…ngapain tuh anak bli Gunpla 00 Qan[t]? jangan-jangan…tuh yang pesen Setsuna! Wah,Stress tuh anak,pake minta dibli'in juga am Feldt! Kasian bener tuh Feldt ama Marina!/-…-'

Andrey:Tapi tenang! Masih ada yang baru kok! Coba cek rak sbelah sana saja!

Marie:Gitu ya? Makasih Andrey!

Andrey:Sama-sama!

-Akhirnya Marie ama Allelujah nyari Gunpla yang mreka cari,namun…-

?:Hari ini,gua mau balas dendam! Liat aja nanti!

**~SKIP~**

-Di Ptolemy,ruang santai…-

Feldt:Fyuu~h,akhirnya uda selesai!*ngeliat NG 1/100 Gundam Dynames yang uda jadi*lumayan,buat ngilangi trauma ku!

-Lalu muncul Allelujah am Marie,mau ngrakit Gunpla yang baru dibli-

Feldt:Eh,Allelujah ama Marie! Bli Gunpa juga?

Marie:Iya nih! Aku bli HG GN ARCHER,harganya Rp.210.000,-!

Feldt:Kalo lu Allelujah,bli yang apa?

Allelujah:Gua bli HG Arios Gundam GNHHW/M,harganya Rp.250.00,-!

Feldt:Gitu ya? Yaudah,kalo gitu kita rakit aja!

Allelujah,Marie:OKE~!

-Setelah dirakit…-

Allelujah:Wah,Marie! GUnpla punyamu bagus juga!*megang Arios Gundam yng uda jdi*

Marie:Ah bisa saja! Punya yayang Allelujah yang bagus!

-Sementara itu,…-

Setsuna:'HEHE,TRIMALAH BALAS DENDAM KU INI!'

*TUIIING* Setsuna ngelempar kecoak bohongan,dan…

*PLEK*nempel di kepala Arios Gundam*

Marie:A-Allelujah…i-itu…di Arios Gundam mu!

Allelujah:Ada a…*ngeliat,dan..*pa?

-Akhirnya…-

Allelujah:HUWAAA~,KECOAK! GUA BENCI KECOAK!*Trus ga sadar kalo Allelujah ngelempar Ariosnya ke tembok*

*TWIIIIIIIIING~!* dan…

*PRAK!* Arios hancur kaya punya Setsuna!

Allelujah:TIDAK! ARIOS KUUUU~! HUWAAAAAAAAAA~! HANCUR SUDAH~!*mewek*

Marie:Sudah-sudah,jangan-*PLEK* Hm? Apa yang ada di kepala ku ini?*Ngambil benda yang ada di atas kepala Marie,lalu…-

Marie:*kaget*PERGI SONOOOOOOO~! *ngelempar laba-laba bohongan tapi GN Archer ikut ke lempar,jadinya…*

*PRAK!*

Marie:GN ARCHERKU~! TIDAAAAAA~K! HUWAAAAAAAA~!

-Akhirnya Allelujah am Marie mewek akibat Gunpla mreka hancur gara-gara Setsuna-

**To Be Contiued…**

Maaf kalo gaje,garing ama maksa ya! Yang penting:

**Read N Review Please!**

**Ja neeeeeeeeeeee~!**


	10. Chapter 10

Min'na-san~! Khusus hari ini,Oreno-kun akan buatkan Fic khusus bwat **Revirul-senpai!**

Jadi,selamat menikmati Fic ini senpai!

**~Disclaimer:Gundam 00 yang itu Sunrise!~**

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister!~**

**Chapter 9.S:Gunpla nya kok sama?!**

-Hari ini,Ribbons pergi ke Toko model kit A-LAWS buat ambil pre-oder pesenan anggota Innovators-

Ribbons:Hoy,Andrey-san!

Andrey:Eh,ada Bang Ribbons!

Ribbons:Gimana? Gunpla yang kemarin uda datang?

Andrey:Cari di rak 'Pre-Order' Bang Ribbons! Letaknya sbelah sono!*Nunjukin rak Gunpla yang khusus Pre-Order*

Ribbons:Okelah,gua ambil dulu trus nanti gua bayar!

Andrey:Oke!

-Stelah itu-

Ribbons:*Bruk* Nah,ini Gunpla yang gua pesen kemaren kan? Tolong bacain daftar nama anggota gua yang mesen nih Gunpla!*Ngasihin kertas yang kecantum nama anggota Innovators*

Andrey:Oke,gua bacain ya!

Anew:GNZ-007 Gaddess

Revive:GNZ-003 Gadessa

Hilling:GNZ-005 Garazzo am GNZ-003 Gadessa

Bring:GNZ-005 Garazzo

Divine:GNZ-004 Gaga

Ribbons:CB-0000G/C Rebons Gundam

Regene:GNZ-001 GRM Gundam! Gimana,betul apa ga'?

Ribbons:Udah,semuanya da betul! Brapa semua harganya?

Andrey:Total smuanya….Rp.1.650.000,- Bang Ribbons!

Ribbons:BUSSET!(O,O) Mahal bener nih! Kaga bisa kurang?

Andrey:Kaga' bisa Bang Ribbons! Soalnya,GNZ-001GRM Gundam am GNZ-004 Gaga itu item eksklusif!

Ribbons:Gitu ya? Yaudah deh,gua bayar!*Ngasih uang Rp.2.500.000,-*

Andrey:BA-BANYAK BENER BANG UANGNYA!(O,O)

Ribbons:Mumpung THR gua lagi cair!

Andrey:Ooo…gitu. Yaudah,nih kembaliannya!

Ribbons:Makasih ya! Bye~!

Andrey:Bye~!

**~SKIP!~**

-Di markas Innovators,ruang tengah,Anew am Revive rebutan PS3-

Anew:Bang Revive,gentian donk!

Revive:Enak aja! Lu tadi uda main!

-Datang Ribbons yang baru ngambil pre-orderan-

Ribbons:Anew,Revive! Sini lu berdua!

Anew,Revive:Apaan bang?*ngelirik ke barang bawaan Ribbons*WAAAAAAAAH,UDA DATANG!*Langsung meringis*

Ribbons:*senyum kecut*/kaya' anak kecil aja! ^^'/ yaudah,cepet kumpulin semua kru!

Anew,Revive:Roger,Boss!

-Langsung melesat nyari semua kru-

Ribbons:/kalo uda ada beginian langsung semangat! Coba kalo tugas piket,pasti pada lemes! Haduuuh,memang aneh/-_-'

-Setelah itu-

Ribbons:Baiklah semua! Gunpla yang kemarin semua pesen uda datang! Jadi harap tenang!

Semua kru:HOREEEEE~!

-Setelah pembagian,akhirnya semua kru Innovators mulai merakit,tapi…-

Ribbons:BANG RIBBONS~!

Ribbons:Ada apaan sih Hilling? Ganggu orang ngerakit aja!

Hilling:GUA MAU PROTEEEEEEEEES~!*Teriak pake Toa ke kuping Ribbons*

Ribbons:GUA KAGA' BUDEK,HILLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*Bales Ribbons pake Toa Hilling*knapa lu protes sih?

Hilling:KNAPA GUNDAM GUA KEMBAR AMA PUNYA BRING SIH?

Ribbons:Bentar-bentar! Lu kemarin order apa?

Hilling:Model kit Gundam

Ribbons:Code Gundamnya?

Hilling:GNZ-005

Ribbons:Trus namanya apa?

Hilling:Garazzo Gundam

Ribbons:Yaudah,brarti bener kan?

Hilling:BENER SIH BENER,TAPI YANG BUKAN KAYA' PUNYANYA BRING~! YANG GUA MAKSUD TUH Hilling Care's Garazzo!

Ribbons:Jadi…gua salah pesen gitu?

Hilling:Ya iyalah!

Ribbons:Maaf yah!

Hilling:HRRR,KAGA' BISA DIMAAFIN~!*Ngambil GN Beam Sabre*

Ribbons:CABUUUUT~! HUWAAAAAAAAA!*Lari ngibrit ke segala arah,ampe…*

*DHUES,PYAAAR!*

Bring:GARAZZOKU! KURANG AJAR LU BANG RIBBONS! SINI LOEEEEEEEEE~!*Ngeluarin GN Beam Claw*

Ribbons:Maafin gua! Gua kaga' sengaja-*Kepleset gara-gara Gaddess* HUWAAAAAAAAAAA~!

*NYUNG~,BLAR!* Gaddess hancur berkeping-keping

Anew:GADDESS KU~! BANG RIBBONS KURANG AJAR~!*Ngeluarin GN Heat Sword am ngejar Ribbons*

Revive:HAHAHA,KASIAN-

Bring,Hilling:KEMBALI KESINI WOEY~! JANGAN KABUR~!*Datang Bring am Hilling,dan…*

*GRUDUK,GRUDUK,GRUDUK,TWIIII~NG*

Revive:TIDAK,GADESSA~! JANGAN HANCUR!

*BRUAK!* Gadessa nabrak tembok dan hancur seketika

Revive:TIDAAAAAK~! GADESSA KU,HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*Nangis kejer*

-Akhirnya,Bring,Hilling ama Anew ngejar Ribbons! Sementara itu..-

Divine:Ngapain tuh mreka?

Regene:Lari marathon mungkin! Dah lah,mending ngerakitnya di kamar gua aja! Perlengkapan bwat ngerakit model kit uda ada semua!

Divine:Ayo~!

-Divine am Regene ngerakit Gunpla mreka di kamarnya Regene,smentara Ribbons..-

Ribbons:MAAFIN GUA SEMUANYAAAAAAAA!/Knapa gua lagi yang apes? Keterlaluaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!/-_-'

-Ribbons akhirnya dikejar am Hilling,Bring dan Anew ampe Jepang-

**THE END -_-'**

Neil:Lagi-lagi gaje am kacau nih! Mohon dimaklummi ya,Min'na-san!

**Read N Review,Min'na-san!**

Tieria: HIEEEEEE~! LOCKON STRATOS?

Allelujah:ELU MASIH HIDUP?

Neil:Ngga' kok! Gua uda mati! Emang knapa?

Tieria,Allelujah:B-brarti lu i-itu…POCOOOOOOOOOOOONG~!

*GUBRAK,GEDUBRAK* Tieria am Allelujah tepar di tempat

Neil:Hmmm,aneh banget mreka! Yaudah…

**See You Later! Ja neeeee~!**


	11. Chapter 11

Untuk agan Yuktry Junior,udah ane buatin Request agan!

Jadi,**~Happy Reading,Min'na-san~!~**

**Disclaimer:Gundam 00 hanya Sunrise yang punya!**

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister!~**

**Chapter 10:Kesialan Saji!**

-Hari itu,Saji akan ngebantuin pakde Ian mbetulin 00 Gundam,tapi…-

Saji:Pakde,nih antenanya gua betulin ya!

Ian:Eh,jangan dibetulin! Itu lagi-

*JJZZRRT* Saji kesetrum antena 00 Gundam dan gosong seketika gara-gara Twin Drivenya konslet trus nyebar ke antenna 00 Gundam. Lalu…

Saji:HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!*Terjun bebas dari 00 Gundam dan…*

*DHUAAAAAANGK* kepala Saji langsung nadat lantai hangar dan benjut level 3!

-Stelah itu,di Anjungan kapal…-

Saji:Eh,Tieria! Lu lagi ngapain?

Tieria:Biasalah,chatting ama yayank Veda!

(Author:Ce'ile~,woi lagi puasa!

Tieria:Diem napa lu Thor!)

Saji:Gitu ya? Gua mau main Gundam SEED:Rengou VS ZAFT dah kalo gitu!*Langsung duduk disebelah Tieria,namun saat lagi main…*

*DUUUAAAAR~!* komputernya mbledak dan muka Saji langsung gosong

Tieria:HAHAHAHA,RASAIN LU SAJI! UDA TAU KOMPUTER SBELAH LGI OVER HEAT LU PAKE MAIN!

Saji:*ngeliat tanda larangan diatas computer*'JANGAN DIPAKAI! LAGI OVER HEAT! PERTANDA IAN VASTHI'

-Akhirnya Saji meninggalkan Anjungan,lalu..-

Lockon:Ei,Saji! Lu knapa gosong bgini?

Saji:Gua kena sial mulu nih! Gua ga tau apa penyebabnya!

Lockon:Kena sial mulu ya? Coba inget-inget deh apa yang lu lakuin kemaren!

Saji:/Kemaren ya…/

**Flasback on**

-Saat itu Setsuna lagi jalan am Allelujah-

Allelujah:Wuih,jam tangan baru ni ye~! Dari sapa? Marina?

Setsuna:Bukan,in dari Yuktry-san sbagai hadiah ultah gua!

Allelujah:Lho,bukannay ultah lu uda lewat?

Setsuna:Iya,gua uda-

Setsuna,Allelujah:*NYUT~!*UWADAO!

*BRUAK*

Allelujah:Aduuuuuuuuh!

Setsuna:Lu ga apa apa? Lho? Jam! Jam gua mana?!

Allelujah:Knapa lu Setsuna?

Setsuna:JAM GUA HILAAAAANG~!

Allelujah:HAH?! JAM BRU LU HILANG?! OKE,AYO KITA CARI SKARANG!

-Akhirnya Setsuna am Allelujah mencari jam tersebut. Trus…-

Allelujah:Mana sih tuh-nah! Ketemu!

Setsuna:Mana? Mana jam gue?!

Allelujah:Sebelah sono!*nunjukin jam tangan Setsuna ,tapi…*

SajiSETSUNA,ALLELUJAH! CEPETAN MINGGIR~!

Setsuna,Allelujah:*noleh ke blakang* Apaan sih-BUSSET!

-Ternyata,Saji dikerjar-kejar Miss Sumeragi yang lgi kumat kaya' Yzak Joule(O,O)-

Sumeragi:BERANI BRANINYA LU YE,MASUK KAMAR GUA TRUS NYURI CD GUA! AWAS ELUUUUUUUU~!

-Allelujah am Setsuna cengo ndenger perkataan Miss Sumeragi soal CD. Akhirnya Setsuna am Allelujah minggir,namun naas…-

Allelujah,Setsuna:*ngeliat ke depan* TIDAK! JAM TANGANNYA~! AWAS SAJI,DI DEPAN LU-

-Karena ga di gubris,akhirnya…-

*PRAK!* Saji **Sukses **mbuat jam tangan Setsuna ancur!

Setsuna:Ti-tidak! JA-JAM TANGAN ULTAH GUA HANCUR! HUWAAAAAAAAAAA~!*Nangis kejer ampe koridor Ptolemy banjir(?)*

**Flashback off**

Saji:Bener juga! Kemarin gua kaga' sngaja nginjak ampe hancur jam tangan Setsuna! Dihadiahi am Yuktry-san!

Lockon:Ooo…gitu ya? Nrarti lu kena kutukan!

Saji:HAH?! Ku-kutukan apaan?

Lockon:Mnurut gua,agar tuh kutukan hilang,lu harus minta maaf am Setsuna,Revirul-an,Andreas-san,Yuktry-san am Author!

Saji:Ya-yang bener?! Ama para Author longor itu! Gua kaga bakal mau~!

(Revirul,Andreas,Yuktry,Author:WOIII,SAPA YANG LOE BILANG LONGOR HAH?!)

Lockon:Yaudah,kalo ga mau ntar lebih parah lho!

Saji:*kalang kabut* Iya-iya,gua bakal minta maaf!

Lockon:Tapi ada 1 syaratnya nih! Lu harus bantuin mreka semua,mau kaga'?

Saji:Iya,gua mau!

-Akhirnya Saji pergi ke kamar Setsuna,dan..-

Saji:Setsuna?

Setsuna:Hn? Apaan,Saji?*Murung*

Saji:*ngerangkul dengkul Setsuna am mewek*PLEASE SETSUNA,GUA MINTA MAAF GARA-GARA NGEHANCURIN JAM TANGAN ELU! GUA MINTA MAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFF!

Setsuna:Yang bener nih?

Saji:Bener kok! Suer! Sbagai gantinya,gua bantuin loe!

Setsuna:Oke,gua maafin! Sbagai gantinya,bli'in gua HG Astraea Gundam!

Saji:A-apaa?-Eh,baiklah kalo gitu!/*sweatdrop* Habis deh duit gua! Ga bisa buat ngelamar Louise!;_;/

-Akhirnya,Saji beli'in tuh Gunpla buat Setsuna-

**SKIP! ^_^**

-Di rumah Revirul,Saji di terima maafnya am Revirul tapi…-

Revirul:Yang bener kerjanya! Ntar gua kaga mau maafin kalo kaga selesei!*nyante di depan tv*

Saji:I-Iye bang! Bakal gua bersihin semuanya!/Apes-apes,nagapain gua jadi pembantu sih?!-_-'/

**Flashback**

Revirul:Gua bakal maafin elu! Tapi…

Saji:Tapi apaan bang?

Revirul:Elu harus bersihin rumah gua,dapur kamar gua dan…BERSIHIN TOH ZAKU WARRIOR GUA SKARANG! CEPETAN~!*Mbentak pake toa masjid*

Saji:Si-siap bang Revirul!_

-Akhirnya,Saji udah ngelakuin tugas bang Revirul. Selanjutnya,ke rumah Andreas! Disana,Permintaan maafnya Saji diterima juga,tapi…-

Andreas:Saji,gua maafin elu ye! Tapi…

Saji:A-apaan bang?*Gugup tingkat akut*/Waduh,pasti yang aneh aneh!/

Andreas:Tolong lu rakitin 320 Gunpla gua skarang! Kalo kaga',gua ga akan maafin lu am gua siksa lu! AYO CEPET LAKSANA'IN!

Saji:Si-siap bang! Gua kerjain skarang!

-Akhirnya,Saji berhasil ngerakit semuanya walaupun Saji tepar dengan mengenaskan!-

**SKIP!O_O**

-Di rumah Author-

Saji:Thor,gua minta maaf ya! Please,maafin gua!*mewek*

Author:Iya-iya gua maafin kok! Tapi ada syaratnya!*Dark smile*

-Stelah itu-

Kira:Ei,Thor! Temen lu gesit juga ya kalo nyuci!

Author:Yah,ga begitu juga! Oey,Saji! Bagian bit SUPER DRAGOONnya belum tuh! Cepetan ya! Kalo laga' gua hajar lu!

Saji:Iye-iye-iye!/Lagi-lagi kaya' bang Revirul!;_;/

**Flashback**

-5 menit kemudian-

Saji:Thor,ngapain gua pake beginian?*pake kaos polos am bawa ember,sabun cuci gundam,am kain lap*

Author:Tenang aja!

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

Author:Nah itu dia datang! Masuk aja~!

-Muncul Kira Yamato-

Kira:Hay,bro! lama ga jumpa!

Saji:Lho?! Inikan Kira Yamato dari Fandom Gundam SEED! Ngapain dia disini Thor?

Kira:Gimana nih? Jadi kaga'nih acaranya?

Author:Harus jadi donk! Saji,ksini lu! Trus ikut gua keluar!

-Akhirnya Saji di ajak keluar am Author dan Kira,hasilnya…-

Author:Saji,lu cuci'in nih gundam ampr bersih!

Saji:Emank gundam yang-BUSSET!(O,O) I-inikan Strike Freedom Gundam! Jadi gu harus nyuci'in nih gundam?

Author:Yaiyalah! Tapi..

Saji:*Gugup sangat akut*A-apa-apaan,T-Thor?O_O

Kira,Author:LU BAKAL KAMI BUNUH!*Muncul aura dark!*

Saji:BA-ba-baik,Author!

-Saji pun akhirnya mencuci Strike Freedom Gundam hingga kinclong,walaupun tadi jatuh bebas saat turun! Selanjutnya di rumah Yuktry…-

Saji:Bang ampun! Gua minta ampun am minta maaf! Jangan bikin gua sengsara lagi!

Yuktry:Iya-iya gua maafin,tapi…pijitin gua dong! Pegel banget nih!

Saji:Iya bang!*lemes tingkat akut*

-Akhirnya,Saji mijitin Yuktry ampe keenakan!-

**The – End! ^o^**

Untuk Yuktry-san,Andreas-san dan Revirul-senpai,Terima kasih atas review dan requestnya!

Sbagai hadiah terima kasih dari ane,akhirnya bisa bikin Fic yang kayak ginian!

**Read N Review please!^^**

**Ja Neeeeeeeeeee~!**


	12. Chapter 12

Min'na-san,maaf Oreno-san telat update! Gara-gara lagu ane banyak yang ke-corrupt!

Tapi sebelumnya,Author beserta seluruh kru Celestial Beings dan Innovators mengucapkan:

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri! Mohon maaf Lahir dan Batin! Dan….**

**~Happy Reading!~**

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 bukan punyanya OrenoExia!**

**OP Song:Super Shooter – Rip Slyme**

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister!**

**Chapter 11:Duka Cita sang Author!**

-Suatu sore di Ptolemy,Sumeragi lagi bosen…-

Sumeragi:Haduh~,bosen nih! Enaknya kemana ya?

(Author:Kita pergi mancing yuk!

Sumeragi:Mancing apaan?

Author:Mancing perkara am kamu!

*BTANK* dikepruk pake Heat Pan)

-Muncul Feldt yang lgi mbawa undangan banyak!-

Sumeragi:Lho,Feldt! Sapa yang ultah nih?

Feldt:Ntar gua britahu,skarang kumpulin smua kru cewek!

Sumeragi:Bentar-bentar,gua apa elu kaptennya?

Fedt:Kapten Ptolemy ya Miss Sumeragi!

Sumeragi:JUSTRU GUA YANG BILANG BEGITUAAAAAN~!*Siap-siap ngehajar Feldt tapi…

(Author:Jangan hajar yayang Feldtku~!

*BTANK* Dikepruk pake GN Shield 00 Gundam

Feldt:AUTHO~R!*nyamperin Author*

Author:Fe-Feldt-ku yang manis…akhirnyya….gua uda ngelindungi mu!*Tepar mengenaskan ditempat*)

-Akhirnya Sumeragi ngumpulin semua kru cewek bwat rapat. Saat rapat…-

Feldt:Begitu ceritanya! Pokoknya kita harus kesana!

Sumeragi:Kalo critanya kaya' gitu…kasian ya!

Marie:Iyayah! Jadi ingat Soma Peries nih kalo critanya begini!

Marina:Entah knapa,gua jadi mrasa duka am Author!

Mileina:Hiks…hiks…Author kasian sekali! Yaudah,POKOKNYA KITA HARUS BANTU AUTHOR SETUJU?*Semangat am nangis*

Sumeragi,Feldt,Marina,Marie:SETUJUU~!^^

-Sementara itu,…-

Lockon:Apa maksudnya?*Nguping di pintu ruang meeting*

-Akhirnya,para kru Ptolemy cewek pergi ke rumah Author. Sementara itu di Ruang meeting-

Lockon:Min'na,hari ini ada yang disembunyi'in dari semua kru cewek Ptolemy!

Setsuna:Sembunyi'in apaan?!*Sambi ngelap HG Astraea Gundam*

Tieria:Mungkin…mreka smua ngadain pesta pribadi am Author!

-Allelujah,Lockon,Setsuna am Saji lgi mikir-

Di rumah Author-

Marina:Bang Author,ini makanannya! Aaa!*Nyuapin Author*

Author:*Hap!* Wah,Marina-chan! Masakanmu benar-benar enak kok!

Marie:Bang,jangan br itau sapa-sapa ya!

Author:Tenang,kaga' gua britahu ke smua kru cowok kok! Asalkan,kalian mau jadi _slave_-ku aja! Hahahahaha!/Enaknya punya wece-wece cantik kayak mreka semua!^^/

-Balik ke Ptolemy..-

Allelujah,Setsuna:*Protes am ngamuk* TIERIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

*BUAKH,DUAGH,BTHANK* Tieria dihajar habis-habisan am Setsuna dan Allelujah

Saji,Lockon:*bergidik ngeri*Hii~,untungnya cewek kita kaga kehasut!

Setsuna:Mendingan dicek aja kalo gitu! Jadi,kita smua bisa tau! Nih undangannya!*Nunjukin undangan ke semua kru Gundam Meister*

-Setelah itu,mreka smua mnujub ke ruang meeting…-

Ian:Apaan nih?*ngambil undangan di meja meeting* Jadi ini toh,yang bwat kru cwok pada penasaran? Tapi nih undangan kan…*ngamati dan…* Ya-yang bener nih?!*kaget dan hampir kena serangan jantung*

**Skip!T_T**

-Stelah sampai di TKP,mreka pada heran-

Saji:Lho?! Kok smua pada pake baju hitam? Ei,Louise!*Bengok Saji*

-Akhirnya Louise pergi ke saji,lalu-

Louise:Lho? Ngapain kalian disini?

Allelujah:Justru itu kita nanya,di dalam lagi-

-Tiba-tiba Author teriak am nangis kejer-

Author:JANGAN TINGGALIN GUA~! HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lockon:Eh,ngapain tuh Author nangis?

Setsuna:Yayank Marina~!*manggil Marina*

Marina:Eh,Setsu-kun? Knapa ksini? Pasti mau nyelawat ya~?*Tanya manja Marina*

(Author:KAWAAAAIIII~!^_^

Setsuna:Quantum System!

*BLAAAAR*

Author:Kejem lu Setsuna!)

Allelujah,Setsuna,Saji,Lockon,Tieria:HAAAH~?! NYELAWAAAAT?! SAPA YANG MENINGGAL~?

-Karena ada ribut-ribut,Sumeragi keluar bwat ngeliat lgi ada apa-

Sumeragi:KALIan! Ngapain kesini sih?*Mau kumat tapi ga jadi karna nanti takut ngeganggu*

Setsuna:Miss Sumeragi,kami ksini bwat ngeliat ada apaan kok smuanya pake baju hitam!

Sumeragi:Gini,tadi Feldt dapat undangan bwat smua kru cewek! Trus gua adain meeting!

Allelujah:Ternyata bener! Author lagi ngadain pesta harem!

*BTANK* Ngepruk Allelujah pake Panci

Sumeragi:Pesta harem ndasmu hah?! Pacanya Author itu meninggal!

Saji,Setsuna,Lockon,Allelujah,Tieria:HAAAH~?! PACAR AUTHOR MENINGGAL?! YANG BENER?!

Sumeragi:Iye! Makanya,Author minta smua kru cewek Ptolemy suruh dateng ke rumah pacarnya bwat nenangin Author yg kaga brenti-brenti nangis,gitu ceritanya!

-Stelah dijelasin semuanya am Sumeragi,kru cowok Gundam Meister ngelirik ke Setsuna,tapi…-

Saji,Lockon,Allelujah,Tieria:SETSU-HUWAAAAAAAAAAA~!*mau masang _**Dark Face**_,tapi malah kaget ala Anime!-_-'*

-Ternyata Setsuna uda brubah jadi Hybrid Innovators-

Setsuna:Apa yang maul u semua lakuin?*Nanya dengan _**Dark Face***_

Lockon:Ka-Kaga' ada apa-apa kok Setsuna! Bener kok,bener!

Tieria:Iye bener! Kaga ada apa-apa kok Setsuna!

Saji:I-Iye bener! Gua,Lockon,Allelujah am Tieria kaga nyimpen apa-apa kok,bener!

Allelujah:Iye bener! Kita smua tadinnya mau ngamuk am elu Setsuna! Tapi kaga jadi!

Saji,Lockon,Tieria:ALLELUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ~!

Setsuna:HRRRRRRRR! QUANTUM SYSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~M!

Saji,Lockon,Allelujah,Tieria:JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA~N~!

*BLOOOMM….DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!*

-Akhirnya,Saji,Lockon,Allelujah am Tieria dirawat intensif gara-gara Quantum System Setsuna-

**The-End**

**P.s. Author…**

Hai semua Min'na-san! Perkenalkan,namaku **WatashinoExia**! _Girl side_-nya Onii-chan,OrenoExia!

Min'na-san,hari ini Author OrenoExia lagi berduka…jadi hari ini yang nganti'in itu aku!T_T

Oreno-nii…pacarnya Oreno-nii meninggal dunia! Jadi…Min'na-san,tolong minta dukungan dan doa-nya ya agar Nii-chan OrenoExia bisa ikhlas nerima kematian pacarnya,Amin!^^

Jadi,seperti biasa Min'na-san:

**Read N Review Please!**

**Ja Nee~!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Min'na-san! **OrenoExia **dan **WatashinoExia **akan hadirkan First-song fic!

Jadi Min'na-san,

**Happy Reading~!^^**

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 bukan Punya Ane!**

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister~**

**Chapter 12 : Demam 'Anime Song' Part 1**

-Di Ptolemy,Setsuna lagi dengerin Anisong dengan Mp3 Player barunya. Di dek atas…-

Saji : Eh,Setsuna! Mp3 Player baru nih!

Setsuna : Iya dong! Sapa dulu yang mbeli'in?!

(Author : Teganya lu Setsuna~!T_T beli Mp3 Playernya pake uang THR gua~!)

Saji : Bagus bener nih! Jadi pingin beli!

-Lalu,muncul Lasse am pakde Ian yang lagi bawa min speaker-

Lasse : Oey Setsuna! Mp3 Player lu bisa ditancepin ga di speaker pakde Ian nih?

Setsuna : Bisa donk! Kan,Mp3 Player baru!

-Akhirnya,Setsuna nancepin kabel USB Mp3 Playernya ke speakernya pakde Ian,namun…saat lagunya uda disetel…mreka pada ke hipnotis! Jadinya…mreka nyanyi'in tuh lagu-

Author's Note :

Lyric : Setsuna's Sing

[Lyric] : Saji's Sing

/Lyric/ : Lasse's Sing

{Lyric} : Ian's Sing

\Lyric\ : Setsuna and Saji's Sing

"Lyric" : Setsuna,Saji,Lasse' Sing

*Lyric* : Ian's Sing

GM Rap! – Super Shooter

(Disclaimer : Ane kaga pernah punya lagu 'Super Shooter – Rip Slyme)

*Intro*

Now listen, Yo!  
People put your guns up  
mazu ore ga Run dat  
hashiri mawatte yatsura wo Gun shot!  
Brand new sound sou still survival  
Here come sound boy kono sekai ni ikirou

[chiryoku tairyoku to un ga mau ze! furoo ]  
[fukuranda atama n naka wa zakku bara n na n da! ]  
[sabanna de banna ni wanpan ]  
[kantan nokku auto kan kan kan ]  
[One time for your mind iki nuke ]  
[Around the world]

/tsukimatou no sa itsu no itami mo /  
/kedakai kami no mawari mo ima kari mono /  
/makareta tane mo hana sakeba dare no? /  
/ikite uchi komu shinnen no ya wo More more more.../

{ikisaki ni yasuragi wa nai }  
{tachi na saa Don't give up the fight }  
{ima, sou kono shunkan mo Die die die }

"Big shooter iki isoide blazing"  
"Beat you up kiri hiraite break"  
"Shot shooter iki isoida crazy"  
"shoujun au shikin kyori de break"

"*Big shooter* iki isoide *blazing*"  
"*Beat you up* kiri hiraite *break*"  
"*Shot shooter* iki isoida *crazy*"  
"*shoujun au* shikin kyori *de break*"

Player one start

Link (link) up (up) Super gun shooter  
No boy caan test we hottonesu sa Light up!  
Free(free) dom(dom) hi kureru mae ga piiku  
Oh please tatakaeba piisu?  
Swing (swing) chop (chop) nuki na gun clap  
mashita de yurase daichi wa dansaburu  
Rock (rock) your (your) body (body moving)  
asa made Grooving sokkou Shooting  
Un(un) un(un) un(un) un(un)  
Un(un) un(un) un(un) un(un)

We gonna shoot sema na Crew  
yatsu ga kuru Advance! totte sukuramu

We gonna shoot sema na Crew  
yatsu ga kuru Advance! totte sukuramu

iku (iku) saki (saki) zenbu (zenbu) kurasshu (kurasshu)  
kurasshu (kurasshu)

iku (iku) saki (saki) zenbu (zenbu) kurasshu (kurasshu)  
kurasshu (kurasshu)

Player two start

[Hey Coming up kami no mizo shiru ]  
[inori na shikkari rinkai shinto kokoro ]  
[hitori kiri kiri hiraku Killer ]  
[iki nokoru tame ni nigiru torigaa ]  
[Set up shita furumetaru jaketto ]  
[tenpo appu shitette Enter the round 2 ]  
[atarashii sekai e Brand new ]  
[fuan to juu Two hand shooter ]  
[shintetsu shite misosuri undou kiri kaesu karada jutsu juukundoo ]

[undoukai ja nai akai chi ga nagareru ]  
[shiroi hata agete mo tomaranai de ]  
[pointo kasan kasoku suru Murder ]  
[Can't get any harder kono karada bara bara na n no wa ]  
[kore kara da Let's continued mada mada ]

Player three start

/hora Start take off /  
/yatsu wa tooku ni Public enemy /  
/kokoro no moya fuan no kemuri ni makarezu /  
/mazu wa faburiizu /  
/kyou genzai niou fuman waga mama dake no puran /  
/atama no naka ni iganda furisubii /  
/todokazu shinnen ga buraan /  
/sairen nari hibiku atama no naka de /  
/dare mo ga matte ita ze kibou kimi ga hiiroo sa /  
/makeru to omotte tattatteta tte /  
/ottatteta tte toraero Rook on /  
/sakeru koto sae sakaratte./

Player four Start

{Yo! sasurai no Gunner kokou no Hunter }  
{Continue saa tsugi wa dare da omae no ban da }  
{S.O.S. chekku to tesuto }  
{boku, bootto tsuttattereba sadon desu }  
{naisu attakku naisu difensu }  
{hitsuyou na no wa sou savaibaru no sensu }  
{ikiro ikiro Here we go, here we go }  
{hai sukoa meiku de omae ga Hero }

Player five Start

"Big shooter iki isoide blazing "  
"Beat you up kiri hiraite break "  
"Shot shooter iki isoida crazy "  
"shoujun au shikin kyori de break "

"*Big shooter* iki isoide *blazing*"  
"*Beat you up* kiri hiraite *break*"  
"*Shot shooter* iki isoida *crazy*"  
"*shoujun au* shikin kyori de *break*"

-Stelah lagunya slesai…-

Saji : Wah…Setsuna,LAGU LU BAGUS BANGEEET~! Puterin lagi donk!

Lasse,Ian : Iya-iya-iya-iya!*Langsung mata bintang(O,O)*

-Namun,saat lagi mau dinyala'in…-

*DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!* Mp3 Player Setsuna dan Speakernya pakde Ian hancur!

(Author : Sukurin tuh Mp3 Player ajur! Tapi…THR GUAAAAAAAA~!T_T)

Setsuna : Mp3 Player GUAAAAAAA~!

Ian : Speaker GUAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Saji,Lasse :PAKDE IAN,SETSUNA!

Setsuna,Ian : APAAN?

-Akhirnya,Setsuna am pakde Ian noleh ke Saji dan Lasse yang ketakutan nunjuk ke blakang. Dan…stelah mreka smua noleh ke blakang…-

Saji,Setsuna,Lasse,Ian : HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

-Ternyata,mreka kaget karna yang ngehancurin Mp3 am Speakernya itu Duet Maut Tieria am Sumeragi yang lagi kumat am mbawa GN BAZOOKA dan GN BAZOOKA II!(?)-

(Tieria,Sumeragi : THOR! EMANGNYA KITA BERDUA TU MAU NYANYI APA?!*Ngamuk*)

(Author : PERGI SONO~!*Nendang Tieria am Sumeragi ampe mencelat ( ) dan nabrak GN-XIV Patrick)

Tieria,Sumeragi : HOY,JANGAN BIKIN RIBUUUUUUUT~! KALO MASIH BIKIN RIBUT,GUA TEMBAK SKARANG~!

Saji,Setsuna,Lasse : CABUT SMUANYEEEEEEEE~!

-Akhirnya,smuanya bisa lolos. Dan,Sumeragi am Tieria ngejar mreka ampe ngelilingi Ptolemy II. Smentara pakde Ian,tepar di Dek atas gara-gara kena srangan jantung karna Speakernya diancurin!-

**-To Be Continued-**

**P.s. Author : **

**Hai,Min'na-san! Akhirnya~,song fic kolaborasi antara OrenoExia am WatashinoExia uda jadi~!**

**WatashinoExia : Fyuu~,akhirnya jadi juga ya Onii-chan? Oh ya,bagi readers yang belum tau,lagu ini dipopulerkan oleh group hip hop asal Negeri Sakura ,Rip Slyme! Dan juga,menjadiopening theme dari anime Gantz!**

**Dan…maaf kalo gaje dan garing! Dan….sudah tentunya : **

**Read n Review Please! Kasih saran bwat bisa bkin song-fic,spaya lebih ciamik!^^**

**Ja Neeeeeeee~!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hai,Min''na-san! Gomennasai,gara-gara telat update!

Laptop ane lagi error! Jadinya baru bisa update skarang!-,-

Yaudah dari pada banyak omong :

**Disclaimer:Gundam 00 hanya Sunrise yang punya!**

**~The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister!~**

**Chapter 13 : Attack On Ptolemy Crew!**

-Suatu hari di Ptolemy,di kamar Tieria..-

Setsuna:*Mbersihin kamar Tieria*Duh,nih kamar brantakan amat sih!*Trus,nemu CD Game Eroge* Pantesan aja Tieria jomblo terus,wong orangnya aja jorok banget!

(Tieria:Maksud loe apa Thor!*Ngamuk-ngamuk*

Author:Yah maksud gua tuh otak elu yang 'jorok'!

*BUGH,JEDUG,DHANK,THUAK*

Dihajar am Tieria pake Kentongan ronda)

-Saat dibuka,ternyata…-

Setsuna:Hah?! 'Shingeki No Kyojin'? kayaknya bagus nih! Gua tonton di kamar gua aja!

-Akhirnya,Setsuna bawa tuh CD ke kamarnya. Sementara itu…-

Tieria:*Masuk ke kamar* Huuh~,capek ju-*ngeliat ke meja*Lho! CD Anime gua mana?(O,O) Gawat nih ! kalo diliat berulang-ulang…

-Smentara itu,di kamar Setsuna…-

Setsuna:Nah,mumpung ga ada yang liat…mending setel aja!*Masukin CDnya ke Laptop Setsuna*

-Akhirny,Setsuna ngeliat anime tuh ampe full episode! Sampe-sampe berulang-ulang!-_-…-

**SKI~P!**

-Di Ptolemy,keadaan Setsuna kaya' seperti zombie!(O,O!)

(Setsuna:Maksud lu apaan Thor?

Author:Yah…anggap aja gaya lu kaya orang kelaperan!^^'

Setsuna:THREE DIMENSIONAL MANUVER GEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~R!)

Lockon:Hai bro! knapa wajah lu kaya orang kurang ajar-eh,maksudnya kurang tidur?

Setsuna:E-Enggak kok,cuman…*Tiba-tiba keinget wajahnya Titan di Shingeki no Kyojin. Dan…*ADA TITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~N!

Lockon:Eh? Kenapa-

-Tanpa basa basi,akhirnya Setsuna nggeluarin GN SWORD II SORT yang diambil dari 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G dan dianggep jadi 3D Manuver Gear trus ngamuk-ngamuk kayak Eren Yeager(?)-

Setsuna:MATI LOE TITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!

Lockon:HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!T_T CABUUUUUUUUUT!

-Akhirnya Lockon lari ngibrit kayak dikejar setan gara-gara dikejar Setsuna!-_- di ruang makan…-

Allelujah:Pagi-pagi enaknya minum ko-

-Karena Lockon lari ngibrit ga ngeliat depan,jadinya…-

*BRUAAK,BRAAAASH~*

Allelujah:*Mukanya kena kopi yang lagi panas!* PANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~S! LOCKOOOOOOOOOOOO~N!*Ngejar Lockon*

Lockon:Maaaaaaf~! Tapi kayaknya lu harus liat blakang dulu!

Allelujah:Hah?! Blakang gua?*Nengok ke blakang dan…*

Setsuna:MATI AJA LOE, TITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!

Allelujah:HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!*Lari ngibrit dan lebih cepat dari Lockon(O,O?)*

~WHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG~

Lockon:Gile lu Ndro!O_O!

-Di dek atas-

Marina:Feldt?

Feldt:Hn? Ada apa?

Marina:Kayaknya…nanti kita bakal dikejar-kejar am Setsuna deh!

Feldt:Hah?! Yang bener? Ga mungkin!

Marina:Ga percaya? Tuh,buktinya!*Nunjuk ke depan*

Feldt:Ah,lu bisa-ALAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~K!*kaget*

-Akhirnya,Feldt am Marina kaget gara-gara liat Lockon am Allelujah dikejar-kejar am Setsuna-

Lockon:FELDT,MARINA! CEPETAN LARIIIIIII~!

Allelujah:IYEEEEEE! DARIPADA NTAR DI HAJAR AM SETSUNA!

Setsuna:GUA BENCI TITAN,GUA BENCI TITAN,GUA BENCIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!

Feldt:Ma-Marina,kalo gitu kita-

Marina:CABUUUUUUUUUUUUUT~!*Ninggalin Feldt,trus disusul am Lockon dan Allelujah*

Feldt:(O,O) Eh?! Tu-TUNGGUIN GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

-Akhirnya,Setsuna berasil nggiring empat domba bwat lari cepat!(?)

(Lockon,Allelujah,Feldt,Marina: MAKSUD LOE APAN THOOOOOOO~R?!

Author:UDAH,BALIK LAGI KE CRITA SONOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!*Nendang Lockon,Allelujah,Feldt am Marina bwat kembali ke crita)

~Back to Story~

-Di Anjungan,Lasse lagi tidur di Anjungan...-

Lasse:ZZZZZZ….!

(Author:Duh,ni orang kerjaannya tidu~r mulu!)

-Tiba-tiba…-

GRUDUK,GRUDUK,GRUDUK…

Lasse:Duuuh,apaan sih! Bikin-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~H!*Kaget ngeliat di depan ada rebut-ribut*

Lockon,Allelujah,Feldt,Marina:LASSE,CEPETAN LARI DARIPADA KENAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Lasse:*Ngeless*Apaan sih! Kayak orang dikejar bencong aja!

Allelujah:*Lari am ngomong ke Lasse*Kalo kaga percaya,coba liat depan lu sono!

Lasse:Hah? Depan gua kan ga-*Ngeliat ke depan dan…*

Setsuna:*WHUUUSH* Ketangket lu! MATI AJA LOE SEKARAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG~!

Lasse:HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

*BUAKH,CRASH,DHUAK,THANK,TUUU~T!(O,O)*

(Author:Eiyuu~,Lu jorok Setsuna!_

Setsuna:Suer bukan gua Thor!*Ngacungin jari bentuk V*)

-Akhirnya,Lasse KIA di tempat dan Setsuna,ngelanjutin ngejar mreka ber empat!-

(X_X) Wajah Lasse

-Sementara itu di koridor…-

Tieria:Gitu critanya,Miss Sumeragi!

(Author:Hayo,crita apaan? Crita maksiat ya am Miss Sumeragi?

*BTHANK* DI lempari Sumeragi am GN-CONDENSER)

Sumeragi:Hmmm,kalo gitu bahaya donk! Jdi ngeri gua

Marie:Moga-moga,Alle-kun ga kena!

Milleina:Oh ya,Miss Sumeragi,Tie-kun?

Tieria:Eh,Tie-kun?! Emang kapan gua jdi pacar elu,Milei-nyu?!

Milleina:'N-Nyu?!'*GUBRAK*

-Akhirnya,Milleina tepar akibat Tieria-

Sumeragi:E-eh,Milleina..jangan pingsan disini! Duh,gimana sih lu Tieria?

Tieria:Eh ngapain gua? Gua Tanya,kapan gua jadi pacarnya?

Sumeragi:Lho,masa lupa sih? Kan lu yang nembak dia kemarin!

Tieria:*Grogi*E-e i-itu…ee…ah,Miss Sumeragiiiiiiii~!

Sumeragi:Cie~,Cie~! Ad yang blushing nih!

-Sumeragi pun berhasil buat Tieria Blushing!

(Author:Ceile~! Uda ga jomblo nih ye~!

Tieria:Dasar Author SGM! Senteng Gendheng Miring~!_)

Namun,Sumeragi akhirnya denger suara-

Sumeragi:Eh,Tieria! Lu denger suara orang lari ga?

Tieria:Ga tuh! Emang kenapa?

Sumeragi:*Ngeliat depan dan kaget*COBA LU LIAT DIDEPAN ELU TIERIAAAAAAA~!

Tieria:*Kaget dan juga ngeliat depan*GUA UDA TAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!

-Akhirnya rombongan marathon tadi mau mencapai finish!(?)-

Lockon,Allelujah,Feldt,Marina:MISS SUMERAGI,TIERIA,MILLEINA,MARIE! CEPETAN LARI SBELUM-

Marie:SMUANYA BERHENTIIIIIIIIIIII~!

-Akhirnya,Lockon,Allelujah,Feldt am Marina nuruti omongan Marie,tapi..-

Setsuna:MATI LOE SMUAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Lockon,Allelujah,Feldt,Marina,Marie,Sumeragi,Tieri a:BRENTIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!

Setsuna:Eekh?!*Mlayang di atas dan.. *

BRUAK!

Setsuna:Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuh~!

-Akhirnya,Setsuna jatuh tengkurap dan brenti marah,trus di tanya am Lockon-

Lockon:Oi,Setsuna! Lu tadi ngapain ngamuk" gaje trus ngejar kita semua?

Setsuna:Gua…gua pikir elu semua tuh kaya Titan!

Lockon,Allelujah,Feldt,Marina,Sumeragi,Tieria,Mari e:Haaaa~h?! Titan?!

Setsuna:Bener! Kayak Titan!

Tieria:Jadi,lu liat tuh CD Anime gua full episode trus berulang-ulang gitu?

Setsuna:I-Iye! Pokoknya,skarang gua uda kapok! Haduuuuuh~!

Tieria:Makanya,kalo mau pinjem bilang dulu dong! Untungnya tuh CD Animenya punya gua,jadi elu yang harus tanggung jawab ya!

-Mungkin karena Tieria bilang Setsuna harus tanggung jawab,akhirnya Lockon,Allelujah,Feldt,Marina ngelirik marah ke Tieria-

Tieria:Eh,Min'na-san? Ngapain ngeliatin gua gitu?!*Grogi*

Lockon,Allelujah,Feldt,Marina:Tieria…..LOE YANG HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB,BUKAN SETSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! TRANS-AAAAAAAAAA~M!*Mulai nyerang Tieria*

Tieria:HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! CABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT~!T_T

*BUAGH,DUAR,JEDUAR,BOOM,THANK,THUAK,THACK!*

-Akhirnya,Tieria dihajar sampe tepar am Lockon,Allelujah,Feldt, Marina dan nghancurin tuh CD! Smentara Sumeragi dan Marie cuma bisa cengo am sweatdrop.-,-' . di kamar Tieria…-

Tieria:Haduuuuuuuu~h! harus ngeburn lagi deh nih anime! Huuuuuu~,ngapain gua yang sial sih? Menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!

-Akhirnya,Tieria bekerja keras bwat CD Anime lagi!-_-'

**~THE – END~**

~Hai,Min'na-san! Maaf bwat telat updatenya! Mumpung lagi ga ada PR,jadi langsung garap nih fanfic nih! Ada yang tau dari mana inspirasinya? Yup,betul skali! Inspirasinya dari Anime yang lagi fenomenal di komunitas ane,yaitu Shingeki no Kyojin!

Nah,itu aja yang mau ane bilang! Dan,jangan lupa:

**Read an Review!**

**Ja Neeeeeeeeee~!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hoy,Min'na-san! Maaf untuk telat update!

Tau kan kalo klas 3 banyak Ulangan? Yah begitulah deh!

Oke,ga pake lama :

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 is not mine!**

**The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister!**

**Chapter 14 : ****Demam 'Anime Song' Part 2!**

-Suatu hari di markas Innovators,Hilling dan Anew lagi Facebook-an Laptop-

Anew : Bang Lockon!

Lockon : Apaan?! Ganggu orang lagi berduaan aja!*Terlalu jujur*

Anew :*Ngamuk* APAAAAAAAA~?!

Lockon : E-eh! Ng-nggak kok! Su-sungguh!

Anew : *Nangis kejer* Nggak! Bo'ong! Pokoknya,elu… gua…EEEEEEEEEND~!

(The Authors : Hahahahahaha! Rasain lu!*Ketawa laknat*)

-Akhirnya,Aneew am Lockon End. Namun…,karena laptop yang di pinjem Anew itu punyanya Revive trus dilempar hingga hancur natap tembok,akhiirnya datang Revive dan mratapi laptopnya yang hancur-,-' -

BRAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Revive : *Nangis kejer*TIDAAAAAAAAA~K! LAPTOP GUA! HUAAAAAAA~! Padahal masih nyicil! Hrrrrrrrr,ANEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW~!

Anew : CABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT~!T_T

-Akhirnya,Revive ngejar Anew sambil bawa GN MEGA CANNON Gadessanya. Smentara Hilling Cuma bias cengo dan sweatdrop-

Hilling : Hu~h! dasar kakak adik! Kerjanya cuman tengkar,tidur,makan,mandi,dll!-_-

(The Authors : Woi,Hilling! Tuh kan juga kebiasaan lu!

*BLAAR,JEGER,DUAAAAAR,DHANK* dihajar Hilling pake palu)

-Akhirnya,dating Bring ama Ribbons yang lagi main laptop juga-

Hilling : Eh,ada Bang Ribbons ama Bring! Lgi main apa bang

Ribbons : Eh,Hilling! Ga main apa" kok,cuman dengerin Anisong!

Bring : Bener Hilling! Apa lagi kalo pake speaker gua,pasti topcer dah!

Hilling : Yang bener nih? Coba setel,gua jadi penasaran!

Ribbons,Bring : Oke dah kalo gituu! MAIIIIIINIIII~N!

-Akhirnya,Ribbons menyambungkan speakernya Bring dan langsung mainnin lagu dari laptopnya. Saking enaknya,mreka bertiga juga ikut-ikutan nyanyi-

The Skecthbook – Michi!

Author's note :

Electric Guitar,Vocal : Ribbons Almark

Electric Bass : Bring Stabity

Drum : Hilling

Intro from Electric Guitar.

― Aku berlari sejauh ini,  
― Itu bukan masalah besar,  
― Meskipun aku tersandung atau terjatuh

― Aku terburu-buru mengejarmu  
― Aku tahu bahwa itu tak mungkin,  
― Tapi untuk melindungi janji, aku tak mendengar

― Aku tak ingin menjadi awan yang tertiup oleh angin  
― Aku terdiam dan menutupnya dalam diri  
― Di masa lalu kau telah bersumpah  
― Untuk tak menunduk dan jangan berbalik kembali Yeh!

― Dalam perjalanan untuk pergi  
― Jalan ini terus tak berujung  
― Daripada melangkah, berat itulah yang penting  
― Dalam perjalanan untuk pergi  
― Bahkan jika kau satu-satunya di jalan ini,  
― Tersenyumlah, itu akan mencapai seseorang, Yeh!

― Aku selalu tertawa  
― Dan air mataku segera mengering  
― Meskipun aku sempat tertekan dan khawatir

― Terkadang benang  
― Ada juga yang kusut  
― Jangan panik, jangan lari, mari kita selesaikan

― Melihat kembali kenangan,  
― Wajah semua orang yang berada di sana,  
― Tapi jangan terikat oleh mereka, jangan terjebak. Yeh!

― Dalam perjalanan untuk pergi  
― Jalan ini pasti di suatu tempat  
― Menyatu dengan orang lain di waktu yang akan datang, sehingga  
― Dalam perjalanan untuk pergi  
― Bahkan jika kau tersesat di jalan ini,  
― Tak apa-apa, mari kita bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang

― Bahkan jika kau cemas mengambil langkah pertama,  
― Itu lebih baik daripada berhenti  
― Tak boleh ada waktu  
― untuk menangis sampai kau merasa sesak, jadi…

― Dalam perjalanan untuk pergi  
― Jalan ini terus tak berujung  
― Daripada melangkah, berat itulah yang penting  
― Dalam perjalanan untuk pergi  
― Bahkan jika kau sendirian di jalan ini,  
― Tersenyumlah,

― Dalam perjalanan untuk pergi  
― Jalan ini pasti di suatu tempat  
― Menyatu dengan orang lain di waktu yang akan datang, sehingga  
― Dalam perjalanan untuk pergi  
― Bahkan jika kau tersesat di jalan ini,  
― Tak apa-apa. Mari kita bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang  
― Karena jalan ini terus berlanjut.

-Akhirnya,lagunya Ribbons **berhasil** mbuat Regene yang lagi sakit gigi jadi ngamuk! O,O-

Regene : WOEYYYYYYYY~! JANGAN BERISIK~! GUA LAGI SAKIT GIGI~! KALO MASIH RAME,GU HANCURIN LAPTOP ELU SMUAAAAAAAAA~!*Mbawa GN BAZZOKA II milik Seravee*

Bring,Ribbons,Hilling : CABBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~T!

-Akhirnya Regene ngejar Bring,Ribbons,Hilling gara-gara buat rame saat dia lagi sakit gigi! Smentara itu di Ptolemy…-

Setsuna : Hmmmmm~! Malam kemarin am Marina bener-bener enak tenan,hehehe!*lagi mikir yang jorok-jorok!*

(The Authors : Hayoooo~! Ngapain?!)

-Karena lagi asyiknya,sampe-sampe…-

Setsuna :*NYUT* HUWAAAAA~! *BRAAAK* Aduuu~h! kok licin sih?

Allelujah : lu ngapain bro? lagi tiduran ya?

Setsuna : Mata lu penyok hah! Gua keplest nih! Gimana sih lu,kalo ngepel lain kali kasi tanda donk!

Allelujah : Eh,sapa yang ngepel? Orang gua aja piketnya besok!*Ngamuk*

Setsuna : Lha kalo lug a ngepel,trus nih air datang dari mana?

Allelujah : *Ngeliat sumber air* Kalo dipikir-pikir mah,asalnya dari kamarnya Lockon!*Ssambil nunjukin kamarnya Lockon yang banyak genangan airnya*

Setsuna : Bener juga kata lu! Yuk ksana bwat cek ada apaan!

-Akhirnya Setsuna dan Allelujah ngecek kamar Lockon-

Setsuna : Hoi,Lockon! Cepet buka!*Gedor-gedor pintu*

Allelujah : Kalo masih blum ngerespon,buka aja!

Setsuna : Oke deh!

-Akhirnya,Setsuna berhasil mbuka pintu kamarnya Lockon,tapi…-

BLUUUUUUUUUU~R~!

Setsuna : UWAAAAAAAAA~!*Hanyut*

Allelujah : KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEET! KNAPA INIIIIII~?!*Ikut-ikutan hanyut*

Lockon : JANGAN TINGGALIN GUA ANEW,HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!*Akhitnya ikut hanyut juga*

-Stelah dibuka,ternyata Lockon nangis gara" diputusin Anew ampe banjir bandang dikamarnya trus nyebar ke semua koridor Ptolemy gara" dibuka Setsuna-

**The End!**

Hai-hai-hai,Min'na-san! Maaf ya kalo garing,gaje! Tau kan,banyak tugas,pr,am ulangan!

Hehe,mohon dimaklumi ya Min'na-san! Untuk Yuktry-chan,ane kelas 3 SMP!

Yaudah,seperti biasa :

**Read n Review Please~!**

**Ja Neeeeeeeee~!**

**Nb : Bisa nampung Request dari agan" smua!**


	16. Chapter 16

OrenoExia : Request! Ada Request~!

Ptolemy Team,Innovators : OGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~H!

OrenoExia : Ke-Kenapa?

Ptolemy Team,Innovators : Pasti Yuktry-chan minta Request yang aneh-aneh!

OrenoExia : Gitu ya…tapi…kalo ga mau ngelakuin nih request …

Ptolemy Team,Innovators : Emang kenapa?

? : Hehehehe…ha…hahahahahaha!

Ptolemy Team,Innovators : Eh?! Knapa nih Author?

WatashinoExia : Ga-ga mungkin! Dia … dia udah bangkit!*Langsung nongol*

YaminoExia (Dark Side OrenoExia) : **CEPET LAKUKAN! KLO KAGA MAU,GUA BANTAI SMUANYA! HYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!***Sambil membawa pisau dapur*

WatshinoExia : Min'na-san! Ccepetan lari~!*Lari*

Ptolemy Team,Innovators : UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!*Ikutan lari*

YaminoExia : **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH YA! :**

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 hanya milik Sunrise!**

**DAH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister!**

**Chapter 15 : Bali … Here we GO~!**

-Suatu hari di Ptolemy II,di Anjungan,ada Setsuna ama Marina yang lagi nonton TV lewat layar monitor…-

Setsuna : Ha~h,bosen nih! Acaranya cuma gossip mulu! Ganti donk Marina!

Marina : Nggak ah! Paling-paling nanti kalo ganti,pasti liat Gundam 00!

Setsuna : Biarin! Masalah buat loh?

-Akhirnya,datang Sumeragi buat ngelerai Setsuna am Marina-

Sumeragi : Udah-udah jangan tengkar! Skarang lu berdua ikut gua ke ruang meeting! Ada rapat skarang!

Setsuna : Iya deh!

Marina : Okelah kalo gitu!

-Di ruang meeting-

Sumeragi : Oke! Hari ini akan gua bilangin sesuatu!

Allelujah : Apaan Miss?

Marie : Iya Miss! Mau bilang apa?!*Sambil makan wafer*

Sumeragi : KITA SEMUA PERGI KE BALIIIIIIIIII~!

Allelujah,Feldt,Setsuna,Mileina,Tieria,Marie,Lasse ,Ian,Linda,Saji,Marina : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~H!*Kecuali Lockon*

Allelujah : Hoi,Lockon! Lu knapa?

Lockon : Hi-hi-hi … hi …. ANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW~!*Nangis kejer sampe-sampe…-

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Allelujah,Feldt,Setsuna,Mileina,Tieria,Marie,Lasse ,Ian,Linda,Saji,Marina : HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!*Hanyut*

-Lockon masih belum bisa ngelepasin Anew dan diakhiri pake nangis yang bikin semua koridor Ptolemy banjir bandang,termasuk smua Ptolemy crew ikut hanyut!-_-'-

**~SKIP~**

-Di Bali … -

Ribbons : Wah! Akhirnya kita bisa disini! Aseeeeeeeeeek~!

Regene : Bener mas bro! Lho?! Itukan …*Nunjuk kea rah Ptolemy crew* Oey,Min'na!

Ptolemy Crew : HAAAAAAAAAAAAA~H?!*1 …. 2 ….* SERBU~!

Ribbons : E-eh?! Apa-apaan nih?! BERENTIIIIIIIIIII~!

-Akhirnya,Ptolemy Crew berenti mendadak!-

Tieria : WOEY,RIBBONS! NGAPAIN LU KESINI HAH?! NGAJAK BERANTEM?

Yuktry : Udah-udah! Jangan tengkar disini! Bikin malu gua aja!*Ngamuk*

Ptolemy Crew,Innovators : HA~H?! AUTHOR YUKTRY?! NGAPAIN DISINI?!*Kaget*

Yuktry : Ngapain?! Ya gua tinggal disini! Di Pulau Bali!

Ptolemy Crew,Innovators : YA-YANG BENER?!

Author : Bener tuh! Ngomong-ngomong … neng Yuktry cantik deh!

Yuktry : Ah,bisa saja!

NYUUUUUU~T!

WatashinoExia : Berani main mata ya sekarang?*Yandere sambil jewer kuping Author*

Author : Adudududu~H! i-iya-iya ampun! Udah jewernya! Adududududuh~!

WatashinoExia : Kalo gitu,ayo balik ke studio!*Masih jewer kuping*

-Akhirnya,Author kembali ke studio,smentara Yuktry,Ptolemy Crew am Innovators Cengo heran dan Sweatdrop-

BACK TO STORY~!

Revive : Wah,ada kru Ptolemy nih!

Anew : Iya! Ada … bang Lockon juga*Langsung malingkan wajah*

Lockon : Anew~! Mbali'o karo kowe~! Huuuu~!*Nangis mewek*

-Lagi,sluruh Ptolemy Crew dan Innovators cuma bisa cengo-

Tieria : Oh ya,mana Bring,Divine ama Hilling?

Regene : Mreka bertiga kaga ikut!

Tieria : 'Hehe,gua kerjain Ribbons ah!' Ribbons,kayaknya Bring am Divine mau nge-gang Hilling!

Ribbons : A-APA?!*Pikiran Ribbons …*

Bring : HEHEHEHEHEHE!

Divine : Mampus loe Hilling!*Yandere*

Hilling : JANGAAAAAAAAAA~N!

END

Ribbons : TIDAK~! HILLING,I'M COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!*Langsung ke Celestial Mother Ship pake Rebons Gundam*

Tieria : *Cengo,Sweatdrop* K-kok jadi gini yah?

Yuktry : Elu sih! Yaudah,yuk kita liat Miss World!

Allelujah,Setsuna,Tieria,Ian,Saji,Lasse,Regene,Rev ive : ASEEEEEEEEEEEEK~!

BUAGH,DHUANK,PLAK,THAAAAANK!*Kecuali Lasse ama Regene*

Feldt,Marina,Marie,Louise,Linda,Mileina,Anew : JANGAN MACEM-MACEEEEEEE~M!

Lasse,Regene : Slamet,slamet~!

(X,X) Kondisi Setsuna,Allelujah,Ian,Tieria,Regene,Revive,Saji!

Yuktry : /Harusnya gua ga ajak mereka!-,-/

-Akhirnya,Yuktry ngajak Ptolemy Crew dan Innovators ngeliat Miss World 2013,smentara itu Lockon…-

Lockon : Anew-*ngeliat Anew*

Anew : *Noleh ke Lockon* 'Nanti temui aku di pantai,slesai acara!'*lirih*

Lockon : 'O-oke!T T *Masih mewek pelan*

-Saat berada di acara Miss World 2013,Banyak Ptolemy Crew dan Innovators yang laki-laki tewas mengenaskan gara" Nosebleed,smentara yang cewek banyak yang iri!-,- -

Yuktry : Ka-kasian juga ya mereka! ^^'

**~SKIP~**

-Saat acara udah selesai …-

Setsuna : Knapa harus slesai sih?

Allelujah : Yah mana gua tau!

Regene : Cantiknya~!

Lasse : …. Ayu banget~!

Revive : Pengen banget punya pacar kayak gitu!

Ian : Iya,apalgi kalo jadi istri gua ama anak gua!

Saji : Topceeeeeeeee~r!

Tieria : Cantikan Miss Indonesia daripada Mileina!

BUAGH,DHUAK,THANK,DUAR~!*Kecuali Lasse ama Regene*

Feldt,Marina,Marie,Mileina,Louise,Linda : NGIMPIIIIIIIIII~!

Yuktry : Kasian banget sih mreka! ^^' Eh?! Mana Anew ama Lockon?

Ptolemy Crew,Innovators : Ga tau~!

-Smentara itu ….-

Lockon : Ada pa sih Anew? Kok aku dibawa ksini?!

Anew : ….

Lockon : Jawab Ane-*Dipotong*

Anew : AKU MINTA BALIIIIIKA~N! Hah,hah,hah!

Lockon : Yang-yang bener nih? Atau ini … cuman-*Dipotong lagi*

(Lockon : Thor! Maksud lu diptong apaan?!*Ngamuk*

YaminoExia : **PERGI SONOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!***Ngelempar Lockon ke Irlandia,trus ngelarikan diri*

Author,WatashinoExia : JANGAN KABUR LOEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!*Ngejar YaminoExia*)

Anew : AKU SERIUS,BANG LOCKOOOOOOOOOOO~N!*Teriak pake Toa* tau ga,hah…hah…hah…,tiap hari ….. aku ga bisa tidur gara" mikirin Bang Lockon udah makan,mandi,dll belum!

Lockon : Gitu toh …. Sbenernya,gua juga sih!

Anew : …

Lockon : ….

Anew,Lockon : AKU TERIMA PERMINTAAN BALIKMU!*Blushing*

Anew : Te-terima kasih …. Lockon!

Lockon : Ya …Ane-*dipotong dengan Aplaus*

PROK,PROK,PROK,PROK~!

Ptolemy Crew,Innovators,Yuktry : Wah~,slamat ya~!

Lockon : E-Eh?! K-knapa kalian bisa-

Setsuna : Gampang kok!

**Flashback On~!**

Setsuna : Marina,sakit tau! Lu pake apa sih bwat nge-

AKU SERIUS,BANG LOCKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~N!

Regene : Eh,kayaknya tuh suara Anew deh!

Revive : Be-bener tuh! Asalnya dari sono!*Nunjuk ke pinggir pantai*

Sumeragi : Kalo gitu,kita kesono! Mungkin aja Anew am Lockon disana!

-Akhirnya,Ptolemy Crew dan Innovators peergi mnuju kesana!-

**Flashback Off~!**

Ptolemy Crew,Innovators : Gitu~!

Anew,Lockon : Jadi …. Tadi kalian ngumpet trus nguping omongan kita?

Ptolemy Crew,Innovators : Iya~!

Yuktry : Pe-perasaan gua ga enak nih! Gua balik dulu ya~!*Balik bwat ngumpet*

/Maaf smuanya! Kaya'nya mreka mau ngamuk! /

-Tanpa disadari,Anew dan Lockon ngeluarin aura hitam dan ….-

Setsuna,Allelujah : Lo-Lockon! Lu-

Anew,Lockon : BRANINYA NGUPING OMONGAN KITAAAAAA~! TRANS-AAAAAAAAAAAAM~!

Ptolemy Crew,Innovators : KABOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER~!

Anew,Lockon : HAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~R!

-Akhirnya,Anew dan Lockon menghajar Ptolemy Crew am Innovators yang sudah ngupingi pembicaraan mreka-

**~THE – END~**

OrenoExia : Min'na-tachi,mohon maaf ya kalo kacau,gaje am Garing!

YaminoExia : **Iya,Min'na-tachi! Lagi" ketangkep! Huh,menyebal-**

**DHAAAAAAANK~! **YaminoExia tepar

WatashinoExia : Diem lu! Dan seperti biasa Min'na-san! :

YaminoExia : **~Read N Review Please~!~**

**DHUAAAAAAAAAANK! **YaminoExia dibikin tepar lagi!-,-

Untuk Yuktry-chan,Ini Requestnya~!

**Oreno,Watashino,YaminoExia : Ja Neeeeeeeeeeeee~!**


	17. Chapter 17

Min'na-san~! Ada yang tau tentang Anime 'Sakura shou'? Nah,hari ini idenya terinspirasi dari situdi Episode 2!

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 hanya punya Sunrise!**

**The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister!**

**Chapter 16 : Kegalauan Feldt!**

-Suatu hari di Ptolemy,Feldt sedang galau di Anjungan…-

Feldt : ….*Pikiran Feldt*'Neil….aku kangen ama kamu! Mungkin hari ini,pasti aku ga galau gara" adik kembar elu yang sialan itu!'

**Flashback On**

-Kemaren adalah jadwalnya Lockon bwat piket. Saat itu…-

Lockon : Duh,gimana sih? Masa' yang piket gua doank! Ga adil nih!*Ngepel koridor sambil pake earphone*

Tiieria : Oi,Lockon! Yang semangat ya~!*Ngelewati Lockon sambil ngejek*

Lockon : Keterlaluan loe,Tieria!

-Akhirnya setelah ngepel koridor,Lockon pergi ke kamar Feldt. Saat minta ijin masuk …-

Lockon : Feldt,gua masuk ya?*Masih pake earphone,jadi ngomongnya agak teriak*

Feldt : Jangan dulu! Gua lagi ganti baju!

-Karena pake earphonenya agak keras,jadinya….-

Lockon : Apa?! Oke deh,gua masuk!*Saat uda masuk* Feldt,gua mau ….*Ngeliat Feldt lagi *tuuuuuuuut**

(Lockon : Jangan disensor donk! Pemandangan-

DUAAAAAAAR~!

Neil : Brani lu intip cewek gua,gua bunuh loe!)

Feldt : PERGI SONOOOOOOOOOOOO~!*Ngelempar smua benda di kamar*

Lockon : Ma-maaf Feldt! Gua ga senga-

-Karena smakin mundur gara" dilemparin barang ama Feldt,sampe"…-

Feldt : Lo-Lockon! Awas di belakang loe!

Lockon : A-Apa-

DUK!*Nabrak lemari,trus di atas lemari ada Model kit NG 1/100 GN-002 Dynames Gundam dan akhirnya…..*

NYUUUUUUU~NG! PRAAAAAAK~!

Lockon : *Ngeliat ke bawah* Ma-Maaf Feldt!

Feldt : Hiks…hiks….HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!*Nangis kejer sampe banjir bandang!(?)-,-*

Lockon : OROOOOOOOOOOOOO'~!

**Flashback Off**

-Akhirnya,datang Setsuna dan ngeliat Feldt lagi galau-

Setsuna : Hei Feldt,lu knapa? Sakit ya?

Feldt : Ng-nggak kok!

Setsuna : Trus,knapa tadi bengong? Lagi kangen-Eh?!*Kaget saat ngeliat wajah Feldt*

(Feldt : E-Emang wajah gua kaya' apa?

Author : Yah,kayak kuntil anak hehehehe~!^^

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!

Neil : Kurang ajar lu! Ngatain pacar gua kaya' Kuntil anak!)

-Ternyata,wajah Feldt berubah menjadi wajah Yandere-

Feldt : A-Aku ga pa pa kok! Bo-Boleh ga aku main ke…kamarmu,Setsu-chan?

Setsuna : 'Set-Setsu-chan?!' Ba-baiklah kalo gitu! A-ayo!

Feldt : Oke!

-Akhirnya,Feldt dan Setsuna pergi ke kamarnya Setsuna. Di Azadistan…-

Shirin : Knapa,Marina-sama?

Marina : …..Shirin,ak pergi ke Ptolemy sbentar ya?

Shirin : Ba-baiklah! 'K-Knapa nih Marina?'

-Akhirnya Marina pergi ke Ptolemy pake Gundam Exia Repair III.

Saat di dalam kamar Setsuna….-

Setsuna : Feldt,kamu itu-*Tiba-tiba tangan Feldt megang seragam Setsuna dan…*

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~K!

-Feldt melucuti paksa seragam Setsuna sampe" Setsuna udah Shirtless! O,O-

Setsuna : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Feldt,knapa lu-*Blum sempat bilang,Feldt ndorong Setsuna ke kasur dan udah brada di atas Setsuna*

Feldt : Set-Setsu-chan,kau pe-pernah ngelakuin 'itu'?*Tanya Feldt Blushing*

Setsuna : 'Itu'…ma-maksud kamu…

Feldt : Ka-kalo blum … aku dulu ya!*Nutup mata dan mau nyium Setsuna*

Setsuna : Fe-Feldt,tunggu! Ja-jangan du-*Tanpa sadar*

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Marina :Set….su….na!*Ngeliat Feldt am Setsuna lagi posisi PW*

Feldt : Marina?

Setsuna : MARINA~?

-Dan seketika itu ….-

Marina : Hiks….hiks…Se-Setsuna….ANATA WA ECCHI DESUUUUUUUU~! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!*Lari ninggalin Setsuna. Lalu disusul oleh Setsuna*

Setsuna : TUNGGU,MARINA! GUA BISA JELASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~N!*Ngejar Marina dan udah pake baju*

-Karena Setsuna ngejar Marina sampe jauh,Feldt yang lagi di kmar Setsuna …-

Feldt : 'PIK' Lho kok,gua ada di sini? Mending gua balik ah!

-Akhirnya Feldt kembali normal dan pergi ke Anjungan. Smentara itu di Bali…-

Yuktry : Ke-Kemarin yang dikatakan O-Oreno itu…*Megang wajah karena Blushing* Ah~,jadi malu deh!

Setsuna : MARINA,TUNGGUIN GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!*Ngejar Marina*

Marina : AKU GA MAU TAUUUUUUUU~!*Lari dari Setsuna*

-Akhirnya,Yuktry ngeliat Marina am Setsuna lari dan mbablas gitu saja. Seketika pun Yuktry langsung Cengo-

Yuktry : Ke-Kenapa mreka?

-Tanpa Pikir panjang,Marina dan Setsuna masih kejar-kejaran!-,- -

**~THE –END~**

Oreno : Maaf ya kalo garing gajee am jerumus ke _Ecchi!_

YaminoExia : **Iya Min'na-san! Oreno-chan lagi galau!**

Oreno : JANGAN DI BRITAU DOOOOOOOOOOOOONK~! Dan sperti biasa :

**~Read N Review Please!~**

**Ja Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!**


	18. Chapter 18

WatashinoExia : GAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT~! ORENO-NII MENGHILANG~!T T

YaminoExia : **HAH~?! Menghilang?! Biarin aja,ntar kalo dia bikin onar biar gua hajar! ^^**

WatashinoExia : TRANS-AAAAAAAAAAAM~!*Ngehajar YaminoExia*

*JEGUAR,DUAR,BLAAAAAAAAAR~!*

YaminoExia : **A-Ampu~n! Gua minta ampun~!**

WatashinoExia : Makanya,jagan anngap remeh gua!

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 seterusnya bukan punya OrenoExia!**

**The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister!**

**Chapter 17 : P.D.K.T!**

-Hari itu,di Ptolemy…-

Setsuna : Duh,boring nih! Ada yang punya rencana refreshing ga?

Allelujah : Ga ada!

Marie : Lagi sibuk!

Feldt : Pengen santai~!

Mileina : Pengen ngedate am Tieria-kun!

Tieria : Hiii,oga ah! Ga ada!

Marina : Pengen belanja!

Setsuna : Blanja aja sendiri!

Marina : Huu~,jahat deh!

Lasse : Zzzzz…

Ptolemy Crew : Tidur mulu nih orang!-_-

Saji : Lagi ada kerjaan!

Lockon : Pengen pulang kampung!

Sumeragi : Pengen….mandi!

Lasse,Allelujah,Lockon,Setsuna,Saji,Tieria,Ian : HEHEHEHEHEH~!*Mikir jorok*

*BUAGH,JEDUAK,DHUAK,BLAAAAAAR~!* Dihajar am Crew Cewek

Ian : La-lagi…

-Akhirnya….-

Oreno : Ohayo,Min'na-tachi!

Ptolemy Crew : HAH?! A-AUTHOR?!

Oreno : Kenapa wajahnya kaya' orang kaget?

Ptolemy Crew : Ga-ga knapa-knapa kok!

Allelujah : Oh ya! Oreno-san ksini mau apa?

Oreno : Gini…e…sbenernya….

-Lalu….-

Ptolemy Crew : A-APAAAAAA~?! ORENO-SAN MAU PDKT TAPI GA TAU CARANYA?!

Oreno : Be-benar!*Blushing*

Allelujah : Sama Siapa?

Setsuna : Bener! Mungkin kami bisa bantu!

Tieria : Iya! Mungkin aja bisa jadi pacar kedua gua!

BTANK! *Dikepruk pake wajan am Mileina*

Tieria : ADOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUH~!*Megang kepala yang benjol*

Mileina : Jangan macem-macem!*Ngamuk*

Oreno : /Harusnya gua ga bilang aja pada mreka!/^^'

Sumeragi : Memang…nama ceweknya yang lu naksirin tuh sapa?

Feldt : h'em! Mungkin aja bisa kami bantu gitu!

Setsuna : Copy-Paste omongan gua!*Cemberut ke Feldt*

Feldt : Biarin! Masalah buat lu?*Nyungut-nyungut*

Setsuna : E-Eh! Ga…ga kok!*Senyum kecut*

Oreno : /Tambah parah nih~!/^^'

Sumeragi : Hei,cepetan! Sapa namanya!

Oreno : Namanya….*Blushing hebat dan memalingkan wajah* Yu-Yuktry-san!

Ptolemy Crew : …*Satu….Dua….* APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~?! SERIUS NIH?!

Oreno : AKU SERIUUUUUUUUUUUS~!*Ngamuk sama Blushing* be-begitulah!

Sumeragi : Kalo gitu….KITA ADAKAN 'LOVE PROBLEM MEETING' SKARAAAAAAAAAAANG~!

Ptolemy Crew : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH~?!

-Saat diruang meeting….-

Sumeragi : Jadi….sapa yang punya ide bwat nolongin Author angkat tangan!

-Setsuna,Marina,Lockon,Feldt angkat tangan-

Sumeragi : Nah,apa rencana lu Setsuna?

Setsuna : Bagaimana kalo Dinner?

Ptolemy Crew : Uangnya?

Setsuna : Ya….Patungan,hehehe! Kalo gua sih Cuma ikut makan aja ga ikut Patungan!

Ptolemy Crew : OGAAAAAAAAA~H!*Teriak pake toa ke Setsuna*

(O,O) Kondisi Setsuna

Sumeragi : Kalo lu Marina?

Marina : Ngajak kencan!

Ptolemy Crew : Yang jadi ceweknya?

Marina : Mungkin semua Crew cewek disini termasuk Tieria….kecuali gua hehehe!

Ian,Lockon,Tieria,Saji : OGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~H!*Teriak pake toa masjid*

Tieria : Gender gua tuh laki! Bukan perempuan!*Protes ama Ngamuk*

(-_-) Kondisi Marina

Sumeragi : Trus lu Lockon?

Lockon : Naksir cewek pake Lagu!

Ptolemy Crew : Judul lagunya kayak apa?

Lockon : "Hey kenapa kamu kalo lihat aku sukanya bilang BUKA TITIK JOSH!"

GUBRAAAAAK!

Ptolemy Crew : OGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~H!*Pake toa masjid ditambah Speaker orkes ke Lockon*

BRAK!

(X_X) Kondisi Lockon

Sumeragi : Skarang…tinggal lu Feldt!

Feldt : …Biar aku saja yang ngatasi ini smua!

Ptolemy Crew : HAAAAAAAAAAAA~H?! YANG BENER?!

Feldt : Iya!

-Saat itu juga,akhirnya Feldt-lh yang menjadi Mentor PDKT-nya Oreno-

**~SKIP~**

**Hari Pertama**

Feldt : Nah,Author-san! Hari ini aku adalah Mentor PDKT-mu,jadi anggap aja aku seperti Author Yuktry oke?

Oreno : Oke!

Feldt : Baiklah! Langkah 1 : Kau harus mau menuruti permintaan sang cewek walaupun itu aneh-aneh! Mengerti?

Oreno : Sa-Sangat Me-me-mengerti!*Gagap*

Feldt : Knapa gagap?

Oreno : Itu anu….aku jadi grogi!*Blushing,nunduk kepala*

Feldt : Gitu ya….oke! Kita praktekan skarang juga di Lapangan! Ayo!

Oreno : Ba-Baik!

-Di Taman Bermain…-

Lacus : Tuan Putri,tolong blikan permen kapas dong!

Marina : Sebentar ya!*Pergi beli permen kapas* Nah,ini dia!

Lacus : Makasih Tuan Putri!

-Feldt yang melihat kejadian itu tau kalo itu adalah Plan milik Ptolemy Crew,lalu…-

Feldt : Author-san! Tolong bilkan permen kapas ya! Tapi…agak besar!

Oreno : Agak besar? Oke! Tunggu ya!

-Akhirnya,Oreno pun beli permen kapas yang agak besar sperti harapan Feldt. Namun…..-

Oreno : Feldt,kok cemberut sih? Kan sudah dibelikan yang agak besaran!

Feldt : Iya sih agak besaran,TAPI JANGAN SEPERTI KUBAHNYA MASJI DONG! BERAT NIH!*Megang permen kapas yang besarnya mirip sama Kubah Masjid*

**Hari Kedua**

-Saat itu di taman….-

Saji : Lo-Louise-chan! Bo-Boleh ga aku cium pipi kamu?*Blushing*

Louise : Bo-Boleh kok!*Blushing*

CHU!

Louise : Aw…Saji,kamu nakal deh!*Mukul pelan Saji sambil Blushing*

Saji : Hehehe…kan aku pacar kamu!

-Melihat kejadian itu,Oreno blushing dan tidak tau kalau itu rencananya Ptolemy Crew. Lalu…-

Oreno : Fe-Feldt,boleh g-ga aku…mencium kamu?

Feldt : Boleh deh!/Bagus! Rencana kalian berdua sukses!^^*Ngeelirik ke Louise dan Saji*/

Louise,Saji : 'BERES!'*Ngedipin satu mata dan ngacungi jempol*

Oreno : Ka-Kalo gitu…*Nutup mata dan mau mencium Feldt*

Feldt : /Tahan Feldt! Tahaaaa~N!/*Nutup mata*

-Namun….-

BROOOOOOOOOOOOSH~! BRUAK!

Feldt : A-Author-san? Huh! Pasti dia ka-

Saji : BUKAN FELDT! TAPI LIAT DI SAMPING KIRI ELU!

Feldt : *Noleh ke Saji* Hah? Samping kiri…*Noleh ke Kiri,lalu….* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~! AUTHOR-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

-Ternyata,Author Oreno terkena Nosebleed tingkat akut hingga terlempar dari bangku taman!-_- -

(X X) Kondisi Oreno

Feldt : A-Author-san!

Oreno : Ma-Maaf! Tapi…nanti aku brikan hadiah…jika ini su-sudah…selesai!*Tepar*

**Hari Ketiga/ Hari Terakhir**

-Saat itu di sebuah Mall,tepatnya di Toko Cosplay….-

Anew : Gimana,Lockon? Cocok ga ama aku?*Pake Cosplay Mikasa Ackerman*

Lockon : Waah,cocok kok!

Anew : Makasih~!

-Akhirnya datang Feldt dan Oreno yang ngeliat kondisi itu,lalu…-

Feldt : /Pokoknya,hari ini harus berhasil!/ Author-san~! Carikan aku baju Cosplay yang bagus ya~?

Oreno : Yang bagus ya? Oke,tunggu bentar ya!

-Stelah itu…-

Oreno : Feldt~,kok masih ngambek sih? Kan udah dicarikan Cosplay yang bagus kan?

Feldt : Iya sih,TAPI JANGAN BAJU COSPLAY KEMONO MIMI KAYAK GINIIIIIIIII~!*Makai baju Cosplay Neko alias Cosplay Kucing*

-Sore harinya….-

Oreno : Jadi…gimana hasilnya?

Feldt : …..hasilnya….

Oreno : A-Apa-

Feldt : KAU GAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~L! SKALI LAGI GAGAL TOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL~!

Oreno : Gi-Gitu ya? Ma-

Feldt : GA PERLU MINTA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! Sudah,aku pergi aja! Huh!*Ninggalin Author sendirian*

Oreno : Feldt….oh ya!

-Di taman….-

Feldt : Huh! Apanya yang membantu? Ini mah sama saja kaya'-

Oreno : FEEEEEEEELDT~!

Feldt : A-AUTHOR-SAN?! K-Knapa kesini?*Masang muka cemberut*

Oreno : Ini!*Ngasih Mokit NG 1/100 Dynames Gundam*

Feldt : L-Lho?! Inikan…

Oreno : Bener! Ini hadiahnya,karna udah mau ngajarin gua! Sejak Gunpla mu yang dulu itu hancur gara" Lockon…aku blikan sbagai hadiah am gantinya!

Feldt : Se-Serius nih?*Keluar air mata*

Oreno : Be-Bener kok!

Feldt : Hiks….Hiks….ARIGATOU ORENO-KUN!*Meluk Author sambil Nangis*

Oreno : Ha…sama-sama!*Ngelus" rambut Feldt*

**~SKIP~**

-Pagi itu di Ptolemy….-

Allelujah : Wiih,Gunpla baru nih! Dari sapa?

Feldt : Ini dari….*Blushing* dari Author-san-

Oreno : Ohayou,Min'na-san!

Ptolemy Crew : AUTHOR~!

Allelujah : Gimana? Berhasil?

Setsuna : Kalian uda-

Oreno : Gagal!

Ptolemy Crew : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~?! GAGAL GIMANA?

Oreno : Begini….

**Flashback On~**

-Di Bali…-

Oreno : Yuktry-san,aku ingin ngomongin sesuatu ke kamu!

Yuktry : Mau bilang apa?

Oreno : Gini,aku….aku….

Yuktry : Cepetan! Makin penasaran-

Oreno : MAUKAH KAU JADI PACAKU~?*Teriak gaje*

Yuktry : A-Apa?

Oreno : Iya! Mau ga jadi pacarku?

Yuktry : Gitu ya…aku sbenarnya mau,tapi…

Oreno : Tapi knapa?

Yuktry : Aku masih tidak ingin pacaran dulu! Alasannya sih…aku masih ingin fokus belajar dulu!

Jadi….maaf ya!

**Flashback Off**

Oreno : Begitulah!

Ptolemy Crew : Gitu ya….

Lasse : Makanya,jangan percaya am Feldt! Kasian deh lu,hahahahahaha-

CKREK!

Feldt : Kau mau kepalamu hilang ya?*Nodong GN Pistol ke kepala Lasse,Yandere*

Lasse : E….i-itu….CABUUUUUUUUUU~T!*Ngacir*

Feldt : KEMBALI LOOOOOOOOOOOOEEE,LASSEEEEEEEEE~!

DOR,DOR,DOR!

-Akhirnya,Feldt nembakin Lasse hingga ke Bumi-

**THE – END**

OrenoExia : Tadaima~!

WatashinoExia : ORENO-NIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!*Langsung Peluk*

YaminoExia : **Darimana aja lu?**

OrenoExia : ….Sudahlah! maaf ya kalo Gaje,kacau am maksa! Yang penting :

YaminoExia,WatashinoExia,OrenoExia : **READ N REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEE~!**

**JA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**

P.S. :

WatashinoExia : Fic ini dibuat khusus untuk Author Yuktry Junior yang slalu member smangat bwat ngelanjutin Fic ini!

Pasalnya,sejak kematian pacarnya,Oreno-Nii ga bisa move-on bwat ngelupain pacarnya atau singkatnya slalu kena trauma dan blum bisa ngeikhlasin kepergian pacarnya!

Oleh karena itu,bwat ngilangi traumanya,Oreno-Nii buat Fic ini untuk Author Yuktry Junior atas rasa trima kasih bwat slalu dukung dia untuk ngelanjutin Fanfic ini!

Yaudah,kalo gitu…JA NEEEEEEEEEE~! (+1,000 karakter kata)


	19. Chapter 19

Hai,Min'na-san~! Maaf telat update!

Ternyata bikin lebih dari satu fanfic mbuat Oreno-san telat buat update Fic ini!

Tapi ga apa! Yang terpenting :

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 not Mine!**

**The Miniters! Mini GUNDAM Meister!**

**Chapter 18 : Oppai~!**

**Warning : Rated M (Maybe)**

**17+ not Sexual,just Ecchi!**

-Saat itu di Ptolemy…-

Setsuna : Bori~ng! ga ada kerjaan malah nganggur gini!

Oreno : Hoy Setsuna!

Setsuna : Hm? Nani?

Oreno : Lu klliatannya boring!

Setsuna : Gua emang borin oon!*JTAK! 'Njitak kpalanya OrenoExia/Author'*

Oreno : I-Itai~! Lu jangan jitak kpala gua! Sakit tau!*Megang kepala yg sdikit benjol*

Setsuna : Iye-iye maaf! Apaan yang lu mau ngomongin?

Oreno : Nah,mumpung sama-sama boring,gimana kalo liat yang seger-seger?*Muka bejat*

Setsuna : Boleh tuh boleh!*Muka bejat juga* Gimana caranya?

Oreno : Ntar gua jelasin,yang penting lu ajak satu orang bwat motret momennya!

Setsuna : Oke deh!*Nyari satu orang bwat diajak*

-Lalu,di kamar Feldt…-

Feldt : Hmm hmm hmm~!*Lagi ganti baju! di depan pintu kamar Feldt….*

Setsuna : ASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK~!*Wajah _Hentai_*

Saji : HM! HM! HM!*Wajah manas dan siap-siap motret*

Oreno : SKARANG~!

CKREK!*Langsung tinggal pergi*

Feldt : Hm?*Noleh ke blakang* kayaknya….

-Di koridor….-

Setsuna : ASEK~! Dapat foto Feldt _Topless_! Hebat lu Saji!*Ngancungi jempol ke Saji tapi…* ADAUW!

Saji : *Nosebleed* Gu-Gua hebat kan? Hehehehe!*Suara serak*

Oreno : Yaudah! Skrang ke target berikutnya! C'MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~!

-Stelah itu,di hangar Gundam….-

Marie : Huuh~! Capek ya,Allelujah?*Mbuka sdikit Pilot Suit GN Archer*

Allelujah : Iya,capek-*Ngeliat ke Marie,namun…*

CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH~! BRAK!*Allelujah Nosebleed berat,trus jatuh!

Marie : Allelujah! Lu ga pa-pa?*Langsung ngampiri Allelujah*

Allelujah : Gu-Gua ga pa-*Ngeliat ke Marie,namun lagi…*

CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH~! CLOTOR,CLOTOR,CLOTOR~'Efek darah ngalir'*Nosebleed lagi dan tepar di tempat! ^^'*

Marie : ALLELUJAH,BANGUN! AYO BANGUUUUUUUUUUUN~!*Nggoyang-goyang tubuh Allelujah. Trus…*

Setsuna : CEPET,CEPETAAAAAAAA~N!*Teriak ke Saji*

Saji : HM,HM,HM,HM,HM,HM! *Makin panas wajahnya! O,O Trus….*

CKREK!

Marie : Hm?*Ngelirik ke depan*

Setsuna : Cepetan lari!*Langsung cabut*

Oreno : Idem!*Ikutan*

Saji : *Diseret ama Oreno* HM,HM,HM,-!

Marie : …..*Jadi Soma Peries* HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,MREKAAAAAAAAA~!

Setsuna : Fiuh~! Hamper aja ketauan,tapi…..DAPAT _CLEAVEAGE_-NYA MARIEEEEEEE~!

Saji : *Banjir Nosebleed* Be-Be-Bener~!

Oreno : Oke! Go to the Next Target!

Setsuna,Saji : AYE! AYE!*Langsung melesat ke target berikutnya niggalin Author!(HAH?!)

Oreno : Woey,lu berdua jangan tinggalin gua~!*Ikut nyusul!*

-Di dapur…-

Sumeragi : Duh,panas banget ya Mileina!*Sambil ngibas-ngibasin bajunya! O,O*

Mileina : Iya~! Hati-hati lho,ntar 'Oppai'nya ke ekspos!*Sambil nunjukin ke baju Sumeragi*

Sumeragi : I-Iye-iye,gua tau!*Sebel am Blushing*

-Smentara itu….-

Setsuna : Saji,gimana skarang?*Pake Communicator*

Saji :HEH,HEH,HEH,HEH,O-OK!*Nggunakan Communicator dan Optical Camoflage,trus siap siap motret*

Setsuna : Oke! MINI BLOWER ON!*Nyalakan kipas angin kecil ke arah rok Mileina*

'WHUUUUUUUUSH*

Mileina * Kaget roknya ke singkap* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! *Sambil nutup rok,namun….*

CKREK! *_Panty_-nya Mileina ke foto*

Saji : Ba-Ba-Ba-BAGUUUUUUUUUUUUS~!*Nosebleed lebih parah,pindah ke depan Sumeragi. Ngubah ke mode Zoom dan….*

CKREK! _Cleaveage_-nya Sumeragi difoto juga!

Saji : MISSION COMPLETE! CABUT,CABUT,CABUT,CABUT!*Ngomong pake Communicator ke Setsuna*

Setsuna : Oke! LET'S GO KE TARGET TERAKHIR~!*Langsung ngacir pergi*

Oreno : Tu-Tungguin gua!

Saji : GUA JUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Mileina : Eh,Miss Sumeragi!

Sumeragi : Hm? Apaan?

Mileina : Miss Sumeragi ngerasa ada angin ga?

Sumeragi : Ga tuh! Emang kenapa?

Mileina : Klo Sumeragi ga mrasa ada angin,jangan-jangan….

-Muncul Marie bwat njelasin yang terjadi-

Marie : *Masih jadi Soma Peries* Ini ulah tuh anak Bedeb*h!*Disensor demi keamanan*

Mileina,Sumeragi : HAH?! MAKSUDNYA?

-Di depan kamar mandi…..-

Saji :HEH! HEH! HEH! KE-HEH! NAPA-HEH! TARGET-HEH! NYA ITU-HEH! LO-LOUISE-CHAN?-HEH!*Ngomong ama mukasuper panas*

Oreno : Udah,diem aja lu!*Mbuka sdikit pintu kamar mandi dan ngeliat Louise lagi _Naked,_trus Setsuna minta jatah ngintip!*

Setsuna : MA-MANTAP GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!*Mimisan*

Saji : O-OKE! HEH,HEH,HEH,HEH,GUA POTRET SKARANG!*Langsung mau motret di sela" pintu kamar mandi*

Oreno : Tu….Dua…Tiga! TEMBAK~!*Teriak Author ke Saji dan…..*

CKREK! *Berhasil difoto,tapi…*

Louise : *Mbuka pintu kamar mandi* EH?!

Setsuna,Saji,Oreno : E…..Ano….CABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT~!*Mreka bertiga langsung cabut,naasnya lagi…*

Louise : EH,KEMBALI LOE BERTIGAAAAAAAAAAA~!*Teriak-teriak Gaje! Lalu,Louise nginjek sesuatu*

THACK! *Ngeliat ke bawah,trus ngambil KTP-Nya Saji*

Louise : Lho? Inikan…..*Langsung berubah jadi Innovators* Gitu ya,HMHMHMHMHMHMHM!

-Di kamar Setsuna….-

Setsuna : ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK! Dapat foto 'hebat'nya par Crew Cewek,hehehehehehe!*Senyum Bejat*

Oreno : BENER~! Eh,Saji! Lu fotonya- *Pas noleh ke Saji…..* WALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~! SAJI! OEY BRO,LU KNAPA? *Panik saat liat uka Saji yang panas kayak Kepiting Overheat!(?)*

Saji : MA-MAF MIN'NA-SAN! GARA-GARA TADI,GUA PINGIN NOSEBLEED! TAP-TAPI TAKUTNYA NTAR GAGAL~! JA-JADI…..*Saji berenti ngomong dan…*

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~R!

-Akhirnya Saji menjadi Bom Nosebleed dikamar Setsuna,tapi,untungnya foto yang diambil tadi tida kena! Naasnya…..-

Oreno : DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH~! JADI PLIKET NIH GARA" SAJI! *Sambil megang bajunya yang pliket kena darah*

Setsuna : IYE! BENER TUH! *Ngamuk ama ngeliat kondisi tubuhnya yang banyak darah,namun…..*

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~! *Pintu kamar Setsuna didobrak paksa ama Crew Cewek pake TRANS-AM System,smentara itu,Lockon mudik,Ian ama Linda lagi pergi ke luar kota,Tieria dan Lasse di Warnet,jadinya,Author ama Setsuna ga ada yang nolongi!^^'*

Crew Cewek : SETSUNA! AUTHOR-SAN! BRANINYA ELU BERDUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Ngamuk*

Setsuna : E-EH,Min'na-Min'na-san? K-knapa kalian marah-marah?*Grogi*

Oreno : Be-Bener kok! Kita kan ga ngelakuin-*Dipotong ama Crew Cewek*

Crew Cewek : LHA ITU APAAAAAAAAAAAA~? *Teriak ngamuk ama nunjuk ke Laptop Setsuna,trus Author dan Setsuna noleh ke Laptop Setsuna dan…..*

Oreno,Setsuna : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~! I-INI BUKAN YANG-YANG KALIAN-*Dipotong ama Sumeragi*

(Setsuna : Apaan yang dipotong?

Author : KPALA LU! JTHANK! *Ngehajar kepala Setsuna pake Palu*)

Sumeragi : Min'na…..SERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG~!

Oreno,Setsuna : E-E-E-E-EH,TU-TUNGGU DULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!

Crew Cewek : TRANS-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM~!*Siap-siap ngehajar Setsuna dan Author*

Oreno,Setsuna : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

*DUAR,DHANK,JTACK,BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!*

-Akhirnya,Setsuna dan Author tepar di kamar Setsuna bersama dengan Saji. Smentara fotonya di sebarin ke semua Crew Cewek dan dicetak untuk Private Privacy mreka-

**~THE – END~**

**Maaf kalo Gaje,Maksa dan njerumus ke Ecchi!**

**Soalnya,baru bisa Move-On!**

**Untuk .936,Revirul-senpai,Yuktry-san….**

**ARIGATOU ATAS SARAN,REQUEST DAN REVIEWNYA~!**

**Oke,JA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**

Preview :

Akhirnya,dimulailah keseharian Setsuna dkk beserta Kirika,OrenoExia,WatashinoExia dan YaminoExia di hari pertama mereka di Celestial Gakuen! Namun….sebuah kejadian menimpa mereka saat tengah pulang sekolah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Lalu,seperti apa konflik yang mereka hadapi dan Cara untuk memecahkan konflik tersebut?

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00H : Hirameki~!**

**Chapter 2 : The Daily Problems!**

**Coming Soon!**


End file.
